Demona's Love Reborn v2 Part 3
by scottmercure
Summary: The scientist Demona hired is making significant progress on her project. Demona herself is becoming quite fond of the scientist and is spending more time with him latley. Xanatos is very interested in their relationship, even if they do not know it.


GargoyleS  
  
DEMONA'S LOVE REBORN  
  
(Rewritten Version)  
  
Part 3  
  
By Scott   
  
Special thanks, and lots of love, go out to my wonderful   
  
fiancée, Isabelle, for showing me that love can overcome   
  
just about anything. Love you, sweetie!!  
  
This part is also dedicated to:   
  
Calissa Leigh and Stephen Sobotka, Jr.  
  
(Two close friends and fantastic writers)  
  
All Gargoyles and characters are trademarks of Disney   
  
and Buena Vista Television, (c) MCMXCIV and used without   
  
their consent. Professor Scott Mercure, Jacob Forelle and   
  
all characters of the Lost Clan, BioClan and any other   
  
character not belonging to Gargoyles belongs to Scott   
  
Mercure. Venus Mercure, a.k.a. "The Rebel Flower", belongs   
  
to Isabelle Saucier. Daniel Straussmore and the Athena   
  
Project belong to Ryan Stout. All brand names or copy   
  
written material mentioned in this story belong to their   
  
respective owners.   
  
Anybody who wants to use our characters is welcome to,   
  
as long as they contact us (Scott Mercure, Isabelle Saucier   
  
and Ryan Stout) first. Tell us what you plan to do with   
  
them and chances are we won't mind, although I cannot speak   
  
for Ryan.  
  
Authors note: Well, okay, here is the next installment   
  
of the series and I hope you like it. I have to point out,   
  
however, that as you read you will notice that the scenes   
  
jump around a bit. This is done intentionally as this part   
  
of the series was designed to set up several events that   
  
will happen in future installments.  
  
Venus felt the cool wind flowing over her face and   
  
though her long, raven hair. Inhaling the sweet air she   
  
gazed up at the moon, slightly hidden behind some wisps of   
  
clouds. She could see several stars glistening in the sky,   
  
tiny pinpoints of light she knew were billions of miles   
  
away. With a heavy sigh she turned around and sat on the   
  
balcony railing. The urge to leap off and soar though the   
  
night sky was so overpowering she felt as if she would   
  
scream.  
  
Unfurling her left wing she took it into her hands and   
  
inspected the ragged tear. It was healing quite well, the   
  
edges red and tender as the membrane was slowly closing.   
  
She wished she were able to heal it using her own powers,   
  
but every time she tried nothing happened. With great care   
  
she ran her talon over the rest of the membrane, feeling   
  
how smooth and thin it was. When she thought about it, it   
  
seemed bizarre that something so delicate could keep her in   
  
the air.  
  
Letting her wing slip from her grasp she draped them   
  
over her shoulders and went back into the house. The   
  
lights in the upstairs hallway were turned down so that   
  
there was only enough to see where she was going. As she   
  
passed her old room she stopped, opened the door and went   
  
inside. When she switched on the lights she saw that   
  
everything was as it should be. The bed was made up, the   
  
soft blue comforter she had enjoyed so much was still   
  
there. The closets were empty, of course, when she moved   
  
into Scott's room. Even though they had been married for a   
  
while now she still blushed when she thought about the   
  
first night she had gone to his room, and stayed.  
  
Folding her arms around her body she went over and sat   
  
in the window seat where she so often used to spend her   
  
early days. All the colorful pillows were still arranged   
  
the way she had left them. When she looked though the   
  
glass she could see the pool, glistening under the moon.   
  
She loved her new life and would not change it for anything   
  
in the world, but there was still something missing.  
  
When she closed her eyes she could picture this room   
  
turned into a nursery. A tiny crib against the far wall,   
  
with a squirming hatchling nestled within. She could see   
  
herself nursing the babe, with her husband looking over her   
  
shoulder at their child. The thought made her smile, but   
  
when she opened her eyes she saw the same old room she used   
  
to occupy. Standing, she picked up a pillow and walked   
  
over to the large full length mirror. Inhaling deeply she   
  
slipped the pillow under her light sweater and looked at   
  
her self in the mirror.  
  
Her bulge in her belly now looked as if she were   
  
carrying an unlaid hatchling. It stuck out just enough so   
  
that she seemed as if she had been carrying for five   
  
months. One more month and she would have laid it, but the   
  
thought of having to wait ten years saddened her.  
  
"What about a human father?" She said to herself,   
  
running a hand over her swollen belly. "Would it even be   
  
an egg, or the same as a human birth?" Even still she felt   
  
a tear slide down her cheek, either way would be wonderful   
  
to her. "By Oberon," She said aloud. "it is even   
  
possible?"  
  
"I wish I could answer that question, Venus." Came   
  
Scott's voice from the doorway, soft and loving.  
  
When she turned to look at him she did not even feel   
  
embarrassed at having the pillow tucked under her sweater.   
  
The way he looked at her said that he felt the same as her.   
  
She flashed him a tiny smile and looked at herself in the   
  
mirror again. As she did Scott walked over and stood   
  
behind her, then reached forward and ran his left hand over   
  
her belly. Having him so close to her made her feel loved,   
  
and happy that he did not find her ugly because of her   
  
protruding belly.  
  
"You would look even more beautiful like that." He   
  
said, pressing himself close to her. "I wish there was a   
  
way to figure out what to do."  
  
"What about that David Xanatos person." She said,   
  
placing her hand atop his. "He seems to have many   
  
resources." His body tensed for a moment at the mention of   
  
his old employers name.  
  
"I do not think that would be a good idea." Scott   
  
replied, sounding as if the mood had been broken. "Even if   
  
he did decide to help he would want something in return.   
  
Have you forgotten that he tried to kill you?"  
  
She shook her head, knowing that their past encounters   
  
with the billionaire were not good ones. "Aye, I know. I   
  
suppose we will have to keep trying the old fashion way."   
  
The last part she added with a sly grin, to which he   
  
chuckled.  
  
A week later…  
  
Outside the bank Elisa and Matt crouched behind her   
  
vehicle as random gunshots whizzed from the bank windows,   
  
shattering the otherwise still silence of the night. The   
  
shots would sometimes hit a nearby police car, or echo into   
  
the air.  
  
Several police radios were being used as multiple   
  
transmissions crackled to life. Matt reached in and   
  
grabbed the mike in their car.  
  
Not too far away a news team was set up behind police   
  
lines and were filming the entire robbery, even though one   
  
of their reporters had already been shot with a high-  
  
powered rifle.  
  
Needless to say, he was no longer reporting.  
  
"Base, this Matt Bluestone," The detective said,   
  
pressing the mike's side button. "Where's that swat team,   
  
we've got a shoot-out down here! Reports confirm that they   
  
have hostages."  
  
"This is base, swat team en route..." Came the reply.   
  
"E.T.A. fifteen minutes, hold your position until then."  
  
"Ten, four," He replied tossing the mike back through   
  
the window. "Heck of a way to end the late shift, eh,   
  
partner?  
  
"Isn't it convenient for thieves that we have twenty   
  
four hour banking. Just another typical New York City   
  
night."  
  
Elisa stole quick look into the air. In her mind she   
  
knew what was coming. A shot rang from the bank, grazing   
  
the hood of her car with a loud spang. Her thoughts were   
  
dragged back to reality by it and she crouched down   
  
further. That was going to kill her insurance premiums.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted. "That's original paint!"  
  
Matt shot her a look of surprise. "You have a lot of   
  
respect for those hostages, don't you?"  
  
Elisa simply shrugged her shoulders and looked into   
  
the sky. She knew there would be a SWAT team coming, only   
  
it wasn't made up of crack policemen.   
  
Matt looked up and shook his head. "By the time the   
  
team gets here it'll be time for breakfast."  
  
"Yeah," She mumbled, knowing full well that the news   
  
media alone would bring the Gargoyles here. "At least this   
  
time we aren't dealing with multimillion dollar energy   
  
weapons or any of Dracon's particle beam guns."  
  
Within the bank were four masked men. One was   
  
stashing money into brown bags behind the tellers' windows.   
  
Another was pointing a gun at the employees who were   
  
huddled into a corner. The last two were watching through   
  
the front windows, taking a shot now and then to keep the   
  
police from rushing in.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled the one holding the hostages. "Will   
  
you hurry it up?! We need to leave, fast!"  
  
The man looked up from the teller's window and told   
  
him to keep his mouth shut. He jumped over the counter and   
  
went into one of the offices.  
  
One of the men keeping watch heard a soft noise from   
  
somewhere above them, almost like rustling leather.   
  
Cocking his gun, he looked up to see five hulking creatures   
  
falling out of the air, all teeth and fangs and horns. He   
  
screamed and began shooting wildly at the monsters, not one   
  
bullet connecting with anything substantial.  
  
Goliath roared as he landed next to the man, his feet   
  
smashing spider-web cracks into the marble floor. Baring   
  
his fangs, he grabbed the assault rifle and with little   
  
effort crushed it. He quickly seized the shooter by the   
  
front of his coat and heaved him towards the other one   
  
holding the hostages at gun point.  
  
Hudson needed to move out of the airborne man's path   
  
and the two thieves connected, both crumbling to the floor.   
  
Goliath looked to see Brooklyn and Lexington stalking the   
  
one in the office, and Broadway was growling at the other   
  
lookout. The men were so terrified that they didn't even   
  
try to open fire. When his prey tried to turn and run,   
  
Broadway grabbed the man's collar and punched him in the   
  
face. A loud, dull thunk was heard as his fist made   
  
contact, not encountering much resistance as it struck the   
  
criminal's nose. The poor soul fell from his grasp into a   
  
heap on the floor.  
  
They had just enough time to see the last guy flying   
  
out the office door into the far wall. Brooklyn stepped   
  
out, slapping his hands together, a look of satisfaction on   
  
his face. Lexington was right behind him.  
  
"I don't think they liked our offer," Brooklyn said,   
  
smirking. "And I don't like to be ignored."  
  
"Come," Goliath said sternly. "Let us leave here so   
  
the police can take them into custody."  
  
One by one they leaped into the air, dug their talons   
  
into the wood and climbed to the ceiling, leaving a long   
  
series of claw marks in the wall. A large glass skylight   
  
that had been their access was now their exit.  
  
As the last one scrambled through the opening the   
  
hostages slowly broke away from each other and gaped. The   
  
bank manager shook his head and went to the front door to   
  
get the police.  
  
Elisa, seeing the man emerge from the door screaming   
  
for them not to shoot, knew what had happened. As by   
  
instinct she looked up to see Goliath and the other gliding   
  
away from the building.  
  
She muffled a low laugh and stood up.  
  
James was smiling as he watched the damaged tissue   
  
visibly begin to close before his eyes. When he glanced   
  
through the microscope he watched the cells, recently   
  
infused with Demona's own cells, move at blazing speed. It   
  
had been only a few days ago he had decided to try   
  
something different. He had first noticed the odd cells   
  
when he was decrypting the genetic makeup of Demona's blood   
  
sample. The first thing he noticed that when the blood was   
  
outside of her body it did not solidify as her body did at   
  
sunrise.  
  
Upon closer examination of the gargoyle cells he had   
  
managed to separate the immune system. That way he could   
  
study the actual organism that caused her to heal so   
  
rabidly while she was still flesh. It was unlike anything   
  
he had ever seen in his life, a completely new type of   
  
microscopic cell. It had taken almost two weeks to study   
  
the procedure of how they functioned, but it had been worth   
  
the work. From what he could tell the gargoyle immune cell   
  
would seek out any form of damage or disease. If it was   
  
something like a disease or infection it would latch onto   
  
it and would not stop until he had completely absorbed it   
  
into its own body. On the other hand, if it was actual   
  
tissue damage the cell would not attack, but instead bond   
  
with the tissue and replicate brand new tissue at blazing   
  
speed. He thought it similar to actual reproduction, the   
  
cell mating with the tissue and giving birth to new ones.  
  
"This is amazing!" He said, jumping up from his   
  
chair.  
  
But in that same moment something else occurred to   
  
him, would he be able to replicate the process. His moment   
  
of triumph melted away as he ran his fingers though his air   
  
before sitting again. Harvesting gargoyle cells was fine,   
  
but unless he could synthesize the cells he would need a   
  
constant supply. He doubted Demona would be willing to   
  
continuously give blood to further Xanatos' project. To   
  
make things worse, he had not even told Demona he had   
  
spliced her cells with his own.  
  
He was somewhat lucky as he already have three vials   
  
of the combined cells in the small refrigerator unit. It   
  
was not much to have, but with some more testing and   
  
refinement he could have his super healing serum.  
  
"Now I have to figure out a way to synthesize them."   
  
He said to himself, storing the current data to the   
  
removable hard drive. "I have the feeling if she found   
  
this out I would not live long to enjoy my discovery."   
  
This he also said to himself.  
  
Some time ago he had performed an MRI scan of Demona's   
  
body and internal organs. He chuckled for a moment as he   
  
remembered how much she protested the paper hospital gown   
  
after she had put it on. The other thing she grumbled   
  
about was getting the injection to help the scanner pick up   
  
the areas that had poor natural contrast. After several   
  
minutes of complaining and hesitation he had finally gotten   
  
her into the MRI. Since he needed to do a full scan she   
  
had been forced to remain in the tube for more than an   
  
hour. The outcome, however, was worth it when he saw how   
  
many high quality pictures he had gotten.  
  
When he took them back to his laboratory and began   
  
looking them over he marveled at how close a gargoyle was   
  
to a human. Aside from the extra limbs and skin coloring   
  
most of the internal systems were the same. The only thing   
  
he could see was that a gargoyle had denser muscle tissue,   
  
especially near their wings, which would account for their   
  
great strength. He also had no doubts that their bones   
  
were as hard as steel, as he saw when Demona dug her claws   
  
into solid concrete.  
  
In the following days he found himself by himself in   
  
the laboratory more often than not. Once in a while Demona   
  
would stop by to see how he was progressing. A few times   
  
she had even brought him something to eat, although she   
  
never ate with him. Just a few days ago during one of her   
  
visits she had actually slid her arm around his neck when   
  
she looked down at the screen he was working on. He closed   
  
his eyes and remember how good it felt feeling her arm on   
  
him, her firm chest pressed against his back. He had been   
  
so interested in what she was doing that he had forgotten   
  
what it had been he was working on when she asked him.  
  
Putting the memories of her off to the side he moved   
  
the chair down to next Cray computer. Calling up a DNA   
  
breakdown program he cross-linked it to an untested "search   
  
& replicate" program. He fed Demona's blood data into it   
  
and set the program to scan and duplicate the sample using   
  
all known scientific resources. When he was finished he   
  
started the program and waited for it to give him a   
  
breakdown time. The computer began the procedure before   
  
displaying a digital counter in the lower left corner of   
  
the screen:  
  
3 DAYS / 8 HOURS / 23 MINUTES / 10.543234 SECONDS  
  
When he saw how long it would take he whistled though   
  
his teeth and got up to let the computer work.  
  
Another thing he had not had the chance to do is   
  
examine her in stone form yet. Between working on Xanatos'   
  
project and making time in the evening for Demona's he had   
  
never gotten around to it. They had planned on doing so   
  
tomorrow evening at her manor. It would not be difficult   
  
to borrow the equipment he needed. Demona had even   
  
commented that if he needed anything else she would not   
  
hesitate to purchase it.  
  
For now there was not much he could do except call it   
  
a night and go home. Hanging his white lab coat next to   
  
the door he was about to open it when the buzzer sounded.   
  
He was so close to the door it made him jump backwards and   
  
wait a few moments before opening it.  
  
When he did he found David Xanatos and his aid, Owen   
  
Burnett standing in the hallway. They were not the most   
  
interesting people he felt like talking too at the moment,   
  
but the man was signing his paycheck.  
  
"Greetings, professor." The billionaire said,   
  
smiling. "I hope we are not coming at an improper time."  
  
"No, of course not, Mr. Xanatos." James said,   
  
standing aside to allow them in. "What do I owe the   
  
pleasure?"  
  
"I am curious as to how you are progressing,   
  
professor." David said as his gaze swept around the   
  
laboratory. "I would check in more often but running such   
  
a large corporation takes up much of my time."  
  
James nodded. "I imagine it does, Mr. Xanatos. But   
  
please, allow me to show you what I have done so far."  
  
Trying not to look as annoyed as he felt he showed   
  
Xanatos what he had done thus far, making certain to leave   
  
everything out about Demona. He was not certain just how   
  
much his employer understood, but he never asked questions   
  
about his research. James was not certain if this was done   
  
deliberately to try and catch him off guard, or the man   
  
actually figured he was moving forward with the project.  
  
Either way it still made him feel uneasy about having   
  
Xanatos and his aid there. The mans aid, Owen, gave him   
  
the creeps more than Xanatos himself. He just followed the   
  
billionaire around, saying nothing which made him feel even   
  
more uneasy. He was about to show him his notes when   
  
Xanatos noticed the computer with the rolling counter being   
  
displayed.  
  
"Damn!" James said silently, suddenly remember what   
  
the system was doing.  
  
"This is interesting." The billionaire said, rubbing   
  
his chin. "What are you trying to replicate?"  
  
Again James swore to himself, seeing his new career   
  
being flushed down the toilet. "Oh, that? I am trying out   
  
a new program which takes molecules and attempts to find a   
  
way to duplicate them artificially."  
  
"You are trying to synthesize something?" Owen said   
  
for the first time since their arrival.  
  
"That is correct. Since the program is still in beta   
  
testing I am putting it to the test to see how accurate it   
  
is." James explained as he place his hands behind his   
  
back. "If it does work then I can eventually use it to   
  
synthesize the finished project."  
  
Xanatos watched the screen for a moment before   
  
nodding. "It's nice to see my employees taking some   
  
initiative for a change. Just how much longer do you think   
  
it will take before you have it finished?"  
  
"That is difficult to say, Mr. Xanatos." The   
  
scientist answered. "I am making some good progress, but   
  
with this sort of experiment I cannot give you an exact   
  
date."  
  
Xanatos nodded and turned away from the screen.   
  
"Well, I suppose that is to be expected. Oh, I forgot to   
  
tell you that the Gen-U-Tech building will be closing for a   
  
week. This Friday will be the last day." The look of   
  
MacGregor's face made him want to laugh. "Do not be   
  
alarmed, I do this every six months to give everybody some   
  
time off."  
  
James let out a visible sigh of relief at hearing the   
  
news. "Only three days. If that happens how will I   
  
explain to Demona?" He said silently, then to Xanatos.   
  
"That is a very kind thing of you to do, Mr. Xanatos, but   
  
what about working on your project?"  
  
"I imagine it can wait a week. Besides, you've been   
  
logging a lot of hours in here." The billionaire   
  
commented, shaking his head. "It is not healthy and you   
  
can use the time off, so I have to insist."  
  
James chuckled at how he must sound, almost begging to   
  
be allow to work. "I am sorry if I seemed forward, I get   
  
that way when I am working on something."  
  
David shook his head. "Not a problem, professor.   
  
Owen, I think we've taken up enough of the good scientist's   
  
time."  
  
"Of course sir." Owen said tonelessly, his face as   
  
expressionless as always.  
  
The major domo opened the door for his employer and   
  
waited until they had shaken hands before stepping out.   
  
After closing the door he fell in step with Xanatos and   
  
waited for his employer to speak.  
  
"The good professor must think me an idiot." David   
  
said, chuckling. "I knew when I looked at the screen that   
  
those were gargoyle cells."  
  
"Yes, I saw that myself." Owen replied, adjusting his   
  
glasses as they approached the main elevator. "He is   
  
splicing them with human DNA cells to enhance the tissue   
  
rebuilding process."  
  
"I guess we have Demona to thank for that bit of   
  
help." Xanatos said as they waited for the elevator to   
  
arrive. "I hope he gets it working."  
  
"That is what you are paying him for, sir." Owen   
  
commented as the doors hissed open. "But what do you need   
  
this enhanced healing for?"  
  
"Why, for the Bioclan of course." He answered as they   
  
stepped into the elevator. "Nanotechnology is very   
  
expensive and tricky, so I am opting for a more natural way   
  
of having them be self sufficient."  
  
Owen glanced at him for a moment as the doors slid   
  
closed.  
  
The clouds rolling past the moon cast long, hazy   
  
shadows over the clock tower. From the small doorway at   
  
the base of the clock light shone though an open doorway.   
  
For anyone who happened to be passing by they would have   
  
probably found it strangely out of place, but being at the   
  
top of the New York police station few would ever have   
  
known.  
  
Goliath and Brooklyn swooped downwards towards the lit   
  
doorway, pulling up only so they could land on the concrete   
  
platform. Draping their wings over their shoulders they   
  
stepped inside and made their way down to the main living   
  
area. Hudson looked up from the television and nodded from   
  
his recliner, giving Bronx a slow head scratch in the   
  
process. Broadway was no doubt in the kitchen preparing   
  
their evening meal while Lexington was engaged in some   
  
noisy computer game.  
  
"How went the patrol, lads?" Hudson asked as he   
  
shifted his bulk to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Very quiet this evening." Goliath replied, smiling.   
  
"I for one am glad for it."  
  
Brooklyn nodded as he made his way towards Lexington.   
  
"Yeah, just the way I like it."  
  
Goliath had planned on spending some time in the   
  
library during the flight here so he headed in that   
  
direction. He was almost to the trap door when it opened   
  
and Elisa poked her head though.  
  
"Hi, guys." She said as Goliath gave her a hand   
  
climbing the rest of the way though, not that he needed to.   
  
"How are things on the old home front?"  
  
"Quiet." Goliath replied, giving her a tiny smile he   
  
hoped nobody else could see. "Are you finished with your   
  
shift?"  
  
"Yeah, just punched the clock before coming up here."   
  
She replied, looking around at the others.  
  
"Why would one want to… punch a clock, lass?" Hudson   
  
asked as he rose to meet their visitor.  
  
"It's just an expression." She replied, chuckling.   
  
"It means that I finished work."  
  
"Ah." Hudson said before making his way towards the   
  
kitchen. "You humans have so many odd terms for things, it   
  
boggles an old warriors mind."  
  
The other chuckled but said nothing.  
  
"Are you planning on going home, or do you have   
  
something else planned for the evening?" Goliath inquired,   
  
unfurling his wings.  
  
"Well…" She said, turning towards the open doorway at   
  
the top of the stairs. "It's a nice night and I haven't   
  
seen the city from above in a while."  
  
Goliath smiled and bowed at the waist. "The lady   
  
wishes an evening glide over the city. So be it."  
  
As she followed him up the stairs the others watched   
  
them go, knowing well enough not to make and comments.   
  
When they emerged onto the platform Elisa strode towards   
  
the railing and gazed out over the city. Goliath stepped   
  
up besides her, laying both hands on the stone railing.  
  
"Is there something on your mind, Elisa? He asked,   
  
seeing her far away expression.  
  
"Huh?" She said, pulling her mind out of the cloud it   
  
had been in. "Oh, no. Was just admiring the view."  
  
"It is very stunning." He replied. "Especially on a   
  
clear night. Come, let us not waste it." He smiled and   
  
picked her up in his arms, to which she did not resist.  
  
Leaping onto the railing he jumped out into the empty   
  
night air and descended slightly before an updraft lifted   
  
them higher. The clock tower quickly shrank behind them as   
  
they made their way towards the river. He slowed his glide   
  
and allowed her to shift so she could look around. She   
  
never tired of seeing all the activity below her, the many   
  
lights that infested the streets and towering buildings.  
  
"Is there any place in particular you wish to see?"   
  
He asked, raising his voice slightly so she could hear him   
  
over the wind.  
  
She shook her head. "Not really, unless you feel like   
  
visiting Venus and the professor. If not then feel free to   
  
indulge yourself."  
  
"I have been wondering how she is doing since the   
  
incident with Dracon." He said, looking out over the city.   
  
"Perhaps we can stop for a short time and then perhaps see   
  
a… movie." The last part he said awkwardly, as it was   
  
unusual for him.  
  
Elisa nodded and felt him turn towards Ward's Island,   
  
the muscles in his arms and chest tightening as the wind   
  
held him aloft. She glanced down to see the river appear   
  
below, a slow moving blackness void of buildings. As they   
  
started to descend she could make out a few boats cruising   
  
the river, their tiny navigation lights reflecting off the   
  
water. It was a short lived moment as once again land came   
  
into view, grassy banks soon giving way to trees.  
  
After another minute the professor's manor came into   
  
view, so familiar now that it no longer amazed her at its   
  
size. Goliath went into an unexpected dive, causing her to   
  
yelp in surprise. For a moment she thought she heard him   
  
chuckled under his breath but when she looked at him his   
  
face held no expression.  
  
Goliath headed to the rear of the house, swung around   
  
and set down on the second floor balcony. After putting   
  
Elisa down he waited for her to ring the doorbell that   
  
would alert whoever was inside that they were there.   
  
Unlike the normal doorbell this one had a different chime   
  
so it could recognized easily.  
  
The sliding doors were already open, but they did not   
  
want to simply walk in unannounced. It did not take long   
  
for Jacob to arrive, where upon he smiled and greeted them   
  
in his usual friendly manner.  
  
"I hope we are not intruding, Jacob." Elisa asked.  
  
The old butler shook his head. "No madam, they are   
  
both in the living room watching television. Please, do   
  
come in and be welcome."  
  
They followed Jacob inside, down the main staircase   
  
and though the house. When they approached the living area   
  
Jacob stepped in first and announced their presence. Elisa   
  
found it amusing that the old butler should make such a   
  
fuss over them.  
  
"Why are you keeping them in the hall, Jacob." Came   
  
Scott's voice from within.  
  
Before Jacob could say anything the professor appeared   
  
in the doorway, a warm smile on his lips. He was wearing a   
  
faded blue t-shirt, blue jeans and white stockings on his   
  
feet. Anyone who did not know the man would never have   
  
guessed he was a wealthy archeologist. A moment later   
  
Venus' head popped from around the corner, her playful   
  
smile as warm as ever.  
  
"Do not just stand there, Goliath, escort your lady   
  
in." Venus said as she tugged the professor back inside.  
  
Goliath raised an eye ridge and said nothing as Elisa   
  
took his hand and led him inside. The living room was   
  
still the same as they remembered, a long couch with coffee   
  
table, a large bookcase against the left wall while an   
  
entertainment center took up most of the forward wall.   
  
Elisa glanced at the television and saw a show she knew   
  
only by reputation: Wishbone.  
  
Scott picked up the remote control from the table and   
  
turned the television off. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Elisa nodded and took a chair next to the bookcase but   
  
Goliath only glanced around for a moment and remained   
  
standing. Venus looked at him for a moment and shook her   
  
head, but the smile on her lips said that she found it more   
  
amusing than upsetting.  
  
"Thank you for having us, professor." Elisa said,   
  
leaning back and smiling. "We happened to be in the   
  
neighborhood and decided to swing by for a little visit."  
  
Goliath nodded. "Yes. I was curious as to how your   
  
wing is faring, my sister."  
  
Venus smiled and unfurled her wings, making certain   
  
not to strike anything in the process. Dipping her left   
  
wing she showed them the area where Dracon's laser and   
  
sliced open the membrane. There was still a small opening,   
  
but it was mostly healed closed, but a soft reddish line   
  
marked where it had once been.  
  
"Well, I suppose it helped that my husband and his   
  
butler cohort conspired to keep me on the ground." Venus   
  
said, trying to look dejected and hurt but she looked too   
  
playful to have succeed.  
  
"For once I have to agree with them." Goliath said,   
  
nodding towards the professor. "Trying to take to the air   
  
with a torn wing is very dangerous, you should know that."  
  
Venus snorted. "Now you sound like my husband.   
  
Goliath, I swear that if you do not sit down I will knock   
  
you on your backside."  
  
During the entire conversation Elisa did not say a   
  
word, opting only to sit and listen. She still found it   
  
weird hearing Venus call the professor her husband or her   
  
mate. Seeing the two of them together seemed odd, but they   
  
made up for it with their love for each other. It was not   
  
until she heard Venus threaten Goliath if he did not sit   
  
that she snickered. Goliath glanced at her for a moment   
  
before gingerly taking the chair on the other side of the   
  
bookcase. When he sat he seemed to be waiting for the   
  
chair to crumble under him. But after a few moments it did   
  
not even emit so much as a creak.  
  
"There, the chair is still alive." Venus said,   
  
laughing softly. "You are too stiff backed and uptight,   
  
learn to relax a little." She enhanced her lecture by   
  
sitting next to the professor and leaning back before   
  
sliding her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"So, what have you guys been up too lately?" Scott   
  
asked as he touched his wife's hand with his own.  
  
"Same old thing, professor, working the night shift."   
  
Elisa replied, chuckling. "Not much as gone on since we   
  
stopped Dracon, to which I must admit I am not   
  
complaining."  
  
Goliath nodded. "Indeed. Myself and Brooklyn went on   
  
patrol tonight and found nothing."  
  
"Looks like things are starting to change in this   
  
city." Venus commented, glancing at her brother for a   
  
moment. "Perhaps one day the humans of this city can no   
  
longer have to worry about… bad apples, I think the saying   
  
goes."  
  
"Wouldn't that make for a dream come true." Elisa   
  
commented. "But then I would be out of a job." The remark   
  
caused them all the laugh, including Goliath.  
  
Jacob appeared again carrying a tray with four glasses   
  
and a bowl of Chex Party Mix, the cheddar kind. The   
  
professor thanked the old butler, who smiled as he set the   
  
tray on the table before leaving the room again.  
  
"Please, help yourself." Venus said, waving towards   
  
the tray.  
  
Goliath glanced at the bowl of party mix, wondering   
  
just what all the assorted things were. Elisa smiled and   
  
took a handful, offering some to Goliath as she knew he   
  
would not get any for himself. He accepted the mix in one   
  
large hand, thanked her and began studying them again.   
  
When he look up he noticed Venus shifting the things around   
  
in the bowl with a talon, apparently looking for something.  
  
"Venus, leave some of those for the rest of us."   
  
Scott said as he grabbed a handful.  
  
Venus hurriedly grabbed a few of the brown rye chips   
  
and sat back, smiling. "I like those kind more than the   
  
others. I wish they sold just those by themselves."  
  
"If I ever find any I will be certain to buy a lot of   
  
them." The professor replied as he continued eating.  
  
"So, brother of mine who is too proud to get food by   
  
himself, what else have you planned for tonight." Venus   
  
asked as she peered into the bowl in search of more rye   
  
chips.  
  
Her question caused him to frown slightly as he   
  
growled softly under his breath. It was Elisa who   
  
answered. "Just wanted to get some night air, and perhaps   
  
see a late night movie."  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow at the detective and   
  
nodded slightly, but Venus grinned from ear to ear. She   
  
was about to say something when Scott gently nudged her   
  
side. When she glanced down at him he shook his head,   
  
signaling that she should leave it be. Venus sniffed   
  
softly, taking the hint, and only nodded saying she thought   
  
it a nice idea. Goliath had seemed ready to argue with   
  
Venus, but when she did not start going on about having a   
  
relationship with Elisa he looked stumped.  
  
"Well, it is kind of late." Scott said, glancing at   
  
the clock. "Do not feel compelled to stay, we would not   
  
want you to miss the movie."  
  
"To be honest, we do not even know what's playing and   
  
when." Elisa replied, looking a little embarrassed. "It   
  
was going to be hit or miss, I suppose." She finished with   
  
a grin.  
  
"I would not hear of it." Venus interjected as she   
  
got to her feet. "Do not move, I will retrieve the paper   
  
containing the news. I have seen a section about movies   
  
and the places they are showing."  
  
Before anybody could object she hurried from the room,   
  
nearly going on all fours in the process. Elisa and   
  
Goliath looked at Scott, puzzlement showing clearly on   
  
their faces. He only looked at them and shrugged.  
  
They waited in silence for a few more minutes until   
  
Venus returned carrying the newspaper. The professor and   
  
Elisa smiled as she rifled though the many pages, wrinkling   
  
it more than anything else.  
  
"This is not a very good way to bind a paper." She   
  
commented as a few pages fell to the floor. "Here it is."   
  
Dropping the pages on the table she handed a single page to   
  
Elisa.  
  
"You did not have to go though the trouble, Venus."   
  
Elisa said as she looked at the listings. "But this will   
  
make it easier, thank you."  
  
"I agree as well." Goliath said, his mouth creasing   
  
into a tiny smile. "And I also thank you for your   
  
assistance."  
  
"Well, according to the paper there are several   
  
starting in about a half hour. Hey, they're showing that   
  
newly enhanced Jaws tonight, I haven't seen that since I   
  
was little." Elisa said, nodding before putting the paper   
  
on the table.  
  
"What is this Jaws?" Goliath inquired.  
  
"It's a story about a huge killer white shark that   
  
terrorizes the waters of Martha's Vineyard." The detective   
  
replied, wriggling her fingers to make it sound scary.   
  
"It's a Steven Spielberg classic."  
  
The professor laughed. "I remember seeing it when I   
  
was a young boy. It was a long time afterwards before I   
  
could go near the ocean again. It was interesting because   
  
I grew up two hours away from Newport, Rhode Island."  
  
"I must see this Jaws you talk about." Venus said,   
  
tilting her head.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to accompany us?" Goliath   
  
intoned, much to the amazement of everyone.  
  
Scott looked at Elisa for a moment, although he   
  
already knew she was hoping to have Goliath alone. When   
  
she glanced at him he nodded slightly and winked, to which   
  
she smiled. "I am not up to going out to a movie tonight.   
  
My evening is to spend it with Venus." He said as he   
  
picked up a glass of punch.  
  
Venus looked at Goliath and nodded. "I agree with   
  
Scott, and because I want him to once again try to give me   
  
a hatchling tonight."  
  
There came a sudden fit of coughing as the professor   
  
lost the quantity of punch he had in his mouth. Leaning   
  
forward he put the glass on the tray and tried to wipe the   
  
excess he had running down his chin. The front of his   
  
shirt and jeans were stained bright red as if somebody had   
  
slit his throat. The entire act of him performing this   
  
show made Venus giggle with delight.  
  
Goliath looked at his sister for a long moment,   
  
pondering what had possessed her to say such a thing. When   
  
he looked at Elisa she was trying hard not to chuckle, the   
  
effort turning her cheeks red. "Perhaps it is indeed time   
  
we go, else we will miss the… start of this Jaws."  
  
Elisa nodded as she and Goliath got to their feet. "I   
  
am glad your wing is healing well, Venus, and wish you luck   
  
in… well… you know."  
  
"Yes." Goliath said in a low tone. "I look forward   
  
to having you back on patrol again, my sister."  
  
Venus and Scott escorted their guests back upstairs   
  
and out onto the balcony. Venus hugged both Goliath and   
  
Elisa while the professor shook their hands. With that   
  
Goliath scooped up Elisa, leapt onto the reinforced railing   
  
and leapt off into the night.  
  
Once they were out of sight they went back inside and   
  
closed the sliding doors behind them. Scott commented that   
  
he was going down to the workshop for a little while to   
  
work on the sandstone before going to bed. Venus had   
  
already started to walk towards their bedroom when he   
  
headed towards the stairs.  
  
"I though we were going to bed." She said, folding   
  
her arms beneath her breasts.  
  
"I'm not tired right now." He replied. "I will go   
  
and clean up downstairs before going to the workshop. You   
  
do not have to wait up for me."  
  
She was about to ask if there was anything wrong but   
  
he had already started downstairs. Jacob passed him on the   
  
stairs on his way up but Scott did not say anything. When   
  
the old butler reached the top he seemed puzzled to find   
  
Venus standing there by herself.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked Jacob.  
  
The butler shook his head. "I do not know, madam, but   
  
something is bothering him. I can tell by the way he is   
  
walking and the look in his eyes. Did something happen   
  
while Goliath and detective Maza were here?" He thought   
  
for a moment. "I did notice a fresh stain on his shirt."  
  
"I am not certain. When I mentioned to my brother and   
  
Elisa about trying to have a child tonight he seemed   
  
startled and spilled some of his punch." She replied. "Is   
  
it because of his shirt he is bothered?"  
  
Jacob shook his head. "No, he no doubt feels   
  
embarrassed at your mention of trying to have a child in   
  
front of Goliath and the detective. Something like that is   
  
often kept private between a couple."  
  
"That is a strange notion, keeping something like that   
  
a secret." Venus replied, shaking her head. "It is a   
  
thing of nature that is done by all living things. Why is   
  
it that humans not think it so?"  
  
"We humans are a strange creation." The old butler   
  
replied, smiling. "When it comes to having children we are   
  
hesitant to announce it out loud."  
  
"I did not realize that." She replied, looking   
  
towards the stairs where Scott had vanished. "We were   
  
among friends and did not think it improper."  
  
"Even with friends, madam, there are some things that   
  
should be kept private." Jacob answered, patting her arm.   
  
"Do not let it bother you, madam. It is not the end of the   
  
world and he will not dwell on it very long."  
  
"So I have made him angry at me?"  
  
"Not exactly, he just wants something that special to   
  
be kept between you and he." Jacob answered, seeing that   
  
she was becoming bothered.  
  
"But you know."  
  
"Yes, I had an idea even before you said something.   
  
At my age you know what goes though a newly married couples   
  
mind." He said, smiling.  
  
Venus smiled at him but she still felt bothered that   
  
something she felt was no big deal could be taken so   
  
seriously. "I guess I do not know as much about humans as   
  
I thought I did."  
  
"We all learn as we go, madam." The butler commented   
  
as he started down the hall to make his usual check of the   
  
rooms.  
  
The now slightly confused gargoyle watched the   
  
knowledgeable old human walk away. When she started to go   
  
downstairs she stopped herself and instead headed towards   
  
their bedroom. She was not angry with her husband as she   
  
felt she understood his motives, but she still found it   
  
strange.  
  
Demona's New York Manor:  
  
James finished connecting the sensor pad wires to the   
  
portable vital signs monitor and was performing a self   
  
diagnostics when Demona stepped in the room. She was not   
  
too keen about having them placed on her body. James   
  
glanced up from his work and smiled, as always in awe of   
  
how lovely she looked.  
  
"How do you wish to do this, professor?" She asked as   
  
the machine made different beeping noises.  
  
"Well, normally the person is lying on a table." He   
  
replied. "But in this case you can remain standing as you   
  
normally would. Take these pads and place them on your   
  
chest, abdomen, neck and back."  
  
She took the pads he offered and glanced at them for a   
  
moment before handing them back. "You know where they are   
  
supposed to go."  
  
James shrugged and after applying a little Vaseline on   
  
the pads before pressing them to her skin. He did not   
  
think much about it until he attached the one above her   
  
left breast. As the pad touched her skin his fingertips   
  
brushes against her skin, it was warm and soft.  
  
She looked down at where he had his hand and felt a   
  
tiny smile touch her lips. There was nothing really   
  
special about the touch, but she rather enjoyed feeling his   
  
fingers on her. When he pulled away she watched as he   
  
started pressing buttons on the vital signs monitor. A   
  
moment later it began beeping as it picked up her heart   
  
rate, pulse and breathing.  
  
James rubbed his chin as he glanced at the digital   
  
display. "Well, your heart rate is higher than a humans,   
  
as is your pulse. But your breathing seems pretty normal."  
  
"Well, it will be sunrise in a few minutes and you   
  
will be here by yourself." Demona said, touching the pad   
  
on her chest. "Remember what I said about wandering around   
  
my manor." He nodded. "And if you want anything just take   
  
it from the kitchen." She was really starting to like him,   
  
but she still felt uncomfortable leaving him alone in her   
  
home, and with her helpless.  
  
James only nodded as he connected the small printer   
  
and storage device to have a printed and recorded backup.   
  
After checking the monitor once more he stepped back and   
  
looked towards the window. The night was just starting to   
  
give way, a dim glow on the horizon telling him that   
  
sunrise was approaching. Turning back he watched as Demona   
  
crouched down, assuming what he figured was her normal   
  
sleeping position. She looked as if she were going to   
  
pounce, one hand reared up behind while the other curled in   
  
front of her. The snarl on her face made him blink as he   
  
got a good look at her sharp fangs, the expression on her   
  
face was showing anger.  
  
As the window got brighter he smiled a little and felt   
  
brave. "Has anyone ever told you how lovely you look?"  
  
His comment caused her to lose her original posture.   
  
Her poise move from crouching to partially standing up and   
  
facial expression softened to a surprised, but pleased   
  
look. She was about to say something but she never got the   
  
chance. As the sunlight streamed though the window he   
  
watched in amazement as her body stiffened. Her once   
  
lovely bluish skin turning colors until it solidified into   
  
solid grey stone. The vital signs monitor started beeping   
  
nosily as all the reading went right to zero. If it had   
  
been attached to any other living being it would have said   
  
they were dead. When he checked the paper he noticed a   
  
slight spike just before everything went flat line.  
  
"hmm… Slight rise in all vitals before turning to   
  
stone." He mumbled as made a note of the time and date   
  
next to the spike. "Could be to produce some sort of   
  
hormone to educe the process." He told himself that next   
  
time he was in the lab he would look more closely at the   
  
MRI scans.  
  
Stepping up to her stone form he tapped the side of   
  
her face. "I wonder what kind of stone this is?" He   
  
wished he could get a sample, but it would mean taking a   
  
part of her. "Maybe she won't miss a small piece from her   
  
clothing and a bit of hair?"  
  
Looking around the packaging the monitor and other   
  
equipment came in he found some small clear sample baggies.   
  
Nodding, he reached out to her loincloth and snapped a   
  
small section from the front hanging flap. He placed it in   
  
a baggie, marked it and then went to her long hair. Being   
  
extremely careful he broke off a small piece from the base   
  
where it stopped just passed her wings. When he had it   
  
bagged it placed them in his pocket and smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said, running a finger down   
  
her frozen cheek. "All in the name of science. Hope you   
  
do not mind, but I think I will go to the lab for a while.   
  
Do not worry, I will return well before dawn."  
  
Smiling at the thought of talking to a statue he   
  
looked her over once last time, checked the monitor and   
  
went in search of the telephone. When he found it and   
  
dialed for a taxi he figured that perhaps it was time he   
  
had his own car. Giving the location of his pickup he hung   
  
up the phone and headed for the front door. Since Demona's   
  
manor was alarmed he needed to find a way to keep the door   
  
from closing, else he would be locked out. Fishing his   
  
wallet from his back pocket he removed a credit card and   
  
fingered it for a moment.  
  
"Need to make certain it sticks." He said to himself,   
  
then remembered the Vaseline he used to attach the probes   
  
to Demona. When he had some on his finger he smeared it on   
  
the face of the card and pressed it against the slot where   
  
the deadbolt would go.  
  
Hoping his credit card would handle the pressure he   
  
stepped outside and gently closed the door. There was a   
  
soft click, but it sounded as if it did not complete the   
  
lock. He tested it by pushing the door, to his   
  
satisfaction it opened easily and no alarm seemed to have   
  
been set off. Resetting the lock he closed the door again   
  
and nodded before walking down to the front gate to meet   
  
the taxi.  
  
When he was back at the laboratory he checked on the   
  
computer he had left running. It was still counting down   
  
and had not seemed to be tampered with or interrupted.   
  
Nodding he went over to the microscope and began inspecting   
  
the fragments he had taken from Demona's stone form. Since   
  
he was not a geologist he was not certain of what he was   
  
seeing so he scanned the image into the computer.  
  
Placing the baggies in his pocket again he went over   
  
and had the computer search for the chemical composition of   
  
the stone. The system worked silently, displaying several   
  
hundred lines of search code in the lower window. In the   
  
main window different compounds were being displayed so   
  
fast he was unable to watch for long as it made him dizzy.  
  
After several minutes the computer chimed that it was   
  
finished. When he looked the screen the computer was   
  
showed three different compounds. The biggest was granite,   
  
but it was mixed with two others, zinc and a small amount   
  
of copper. He found it an odd mixture but that was what   
  
the computer had come up with. Sending the data to the   
  
removable drive he wiped it from the system and went to a   
  
locked cabinet on the far wall.  
  
When he unlocked and opened it a puff of frost emerged   
  
from the refrigerated compartment. Reaching in he withdrew   
  
a small vial filled with a dull red liquid. Holding it up   
  
to the light he swirled it around and smiled. Within was a   
  
combination of Demona's blood and DNA mixed with human   
  
tissue. If his figured were correct this was the first   
  
sample of the finished project Xanatos had him working on.   
  
Of course his employer did not know he had gotten this far,   
  
but James was not going to present it so soon. He was   
  
quite happy with the money he was making from Xanatos and   
  
wanted to continue receiving it.  
  
It was crude at best and needed to be refined further,   
  
but his tests proved that it did indeed work. The cell   
  
composition was still too high to be used safely as they   
  
reproduced faster than the human body could handle. He   
  
chuckled at the thought of it currently being too strong.  
  
Closing the door he went over to the table where he   
  
ran the sample tests and grabbed a new Petri dish   
  
containing fresh gel. Placing the vial in a rack he opened   
  
the dish, then the vial and used a glass tube to remove a   
  
small quantity of the liquid. He placed several drops on   
  
the gel before replacing the cover on the Petri dish.   
  
Leaving the vial in the rack he placed the dish in a small   
  
heating oven and set the temperature on low. His reasons   
  
were to see that if my applying heat it would either slow   
  
or speed up the process.  
  
He hoped it would slow it, thus giving him a way to   
  
weaken the mixture and thus make it safer to use. Leaving   
  
the heater he opened up an overhead cabinet to retrieve   
  
some more vials so he could withdraw more of his and   
  
Demona's blood. In the process he bumped a large empty   
  
beaker and before he could catch it, fell to the counter   
  
and smashed.  
  
Cursing loudly he set the vials in the rack and while   
  
doing that noticed a cut on his hand. Before his fingers   
  
were away from the vials he pulled back to inspect his hand   
  
and upended the entire rack. He gasped in horror as the   
  
open vial of healing liquid fell to the counter, spilling   
  
the contents everywhere.  
  
"No!" He shouted, trying feebly to wipe some of the   
  
precious liquid back into the vial. In the process he   
  
wound up getting more on his fingers and hand than in the   
  
vial.  
  
It was also when he felt small tiny pinpricks on his   
  
hand where his skin had come into contact with several tiny   
  
broken shards of glass. Backing away he looked down at his   
  
hand, to where the cuts and the liquid merged. Suddenly   
  
forgetting all about the accident and broken glass he   
  
hurried over to the sink and ran his hand under the water.   
  
He washed the blood and serum from his hand and immediately   
  
poured alcohol on the wounds, followed by some iodine. He   
  
glanced at his hand for a moment, the cuts were tiny and no   
  
big deal. He was more concerned about getting the serum   
  
all over them.  
  
Hoping for the best he bandaged his hand and put on a   
  
pair of latex gloves before cleaning up the mess. He   
  
cringed at seeing the spilled experiment but there was   
  
nothing he could do. Luckily he had two more vials in the   
  
refrigerator, but he still cursed himself for being so   
  
clumsy.  
  
Once he had the mess cleaned up and tossed into the   
  
disposal bin marked "hazardous" he slumped down before the   
  
computer. He was staring to think that coming here was not   
  
such a good idea.  
  
"Well, nothing I can do about it now." He said to   
  
himself as he levered himself back to his feet. "Might as   
  
well return to Demona's place."  
  
He glanced down at his bandaged hand one more time   
  
before going to call for another taxi.  
  
"This is stupid… I am going to buy my own car."  
  
After he had phoned the taxi service he made certain   
  
to take the removable hard dive before leaving. As he made   
  
his way out he happened to run into another man, one he had   
  
met only a few times, Daniel Straussmore.  
  
"Oh, you must be that new man Xanatos hired." The   
  
skinny man said, smiling as he held out his hand.   
  
"MacGregor is it?"  
  
James nodded and returned the handshake. "Yes, glad   
  
to meet you, Mr. Straussmore."  
  
"Pfeh. Just call me Daniel." Straussmore replied,   
  
shaking his head. "I am not into the whole Mister thing   
  
among comrades."  
  
"A good thing to have." James replied, placing his   
  
hands in his coat pocket. "If you will excuse me I am late   
  
for a meeting."  
  
"Of course, Jim." Daniel replied, smiling. "Perhaps   
  
we can have lunch sometime and swap ideas around."  
  
"Sure, I will look forward to it." James answered,   
  
even though in reality he was not interested. "If I want   
  
anything from you it would be the work Xanatos doesn't want   
  
me to see." He said to himself as he headed for the main   
  
doors.  
  
When the taxi arrived he instructed it to take him to   
  
a new car dealership nearby. The driver nodded and drove   
  
off.  
  
Demona growled softly as she broke free of her stone   
  
sleep. Hundreds of tiny stone shards falling around her   
  
body. When she looked up she noticed that James was   
  
nowhere to be seen, but the probes were still attached to   
  
her. The monitor was beeping away, still spitting paper   
  
from the printer. She waited for a few minutes to see if   
  
James would appear, which he did not. Pulling the probes   
  
from her body she went in search of him.  
  
It did not take her long to find him in the kitchen,   
  
and from the smells he was fixing dinner. As she got   
  
closer she had to admit that whatever he was preparing did   
  
smell quite good. When she emerged in the doorway to the   
  
kitchen she saw him standing before the stove. His back   
  
was to her but she saw him slowly mixing something in a   
  
small pot, another larger one was bubbling on a rear   
  
burner. Spread out on the center island were an assortment   
  
of sliced vegetables and a bowl of some strange looking   
  
mixture smelling slightly of eggs and potatoes.  
  
She also noticed the oven was on and that was what she   
  
was smelling, what it was exactly she could not determine.   
  
Without making any noise she crept up to the center island   
  
and sat in one of the high stools behind it. Placing her   
  
arms on the top she crossed them over one another and   
  
leaned on them, her tail swishing on the floor below. She   
  
leaned forward and smiled slightly, tilting her head to one   
  
side as she watched him work. There was no reason she   
  
could find as to why she was doing this, except perhaps   
  
because she really was interested in him.  
  
When he turned around to get at something on the   
  
island he saw her sitting there and jumped. "You certainly   
  
know how to sneak up on a person."  
  
"It is how I have stayed alive all these centuries."   
  
She replied, flashing him a quick smile. "You seem to have   
  
made yourself handy while I was sleeping, professor. What   
  
is it you are making?"  
  
"Well, you have a well stocked kitchen, so I decided   
  
to make something that even you might like." He replied as   
  
he dumped a bunch of sliced vegetables into the large   
  
boiling pot. "Barbecued spare ribs with pineapple slices,   
  
boiled vegetables and white rice."  
  
Demona raised an eye ridge, impressed with what he had   
  
made. "You seem to be able to do more than just poke and   
  
prod me with your tools. I think I will keep you around   
  
for a while longer. That is unless I do not like whatever   
  
this is." She said, pointing to the bowl on the island.  
  
"That is one of my specialties, potato salad." He   
  
replied, chuckling. "I am surprised you did not know what   
  
it was."  
  
"Well, as I have said before professor, I do not often   
  
have the pleasure of preparing my own meals." She replied,   
  
sliding off the stool. "I pay people to do that for me,   
  
and what they do prepare is usually extravagant."  
  
He shook his head. "Which is why you find things like   
  
Chinese and pizza mundane foods. Well, if you stick your   
  
pretty nose up at this then you are as stubborn as they   
  
come."  
  
The way he spoke to her made her want to lash out, and   
  
she would have if he did not turn back to the stove. It   
  
was not often somebody spoke to her in that manner, then   
  
turn away before she could retaliate. The more she thought   
  
about it the more it made her stomach tingle.  
  
"He is not afraid to speak out to me." She said to   
  
herself, placing a talon on her lower lip as she smiled.   
  
"He is brave, for a human."  
  
As she made her way around the island she trailed her   
  
fingers along the smooth marble top. He did not turn to   
  
face her so she stepped up beside him and looked down at   
  
the pots. She hesitated for a few moments before placing   
  
her hand on his shoulder. When she did that he turned his   
  
head and looked up at her, the smile on his face brought   
  
back the memory of when he kissed her.  
  
"You are very kind to do this for me." She said,   
  
feeling strange at giving him an honest compliment. "But   
  
why?"  
  
"Because I am hungry, and I thought maybe just once   
  
you would sit down and have a meal with me." James   
  
answered as he stirred the vegetables before removing the   
  
small pot with the rice. "You allowed me to stay here   
  
while you slept, so I wanted to return the favor." He   
  
dared not tell her about him borrowing some stone samples   
  
from her and going to the laboratory.  
  
As if she had somehow read his mind she looked down at   
  
his bandaged hand. "How did you manage that?" She asked,   
  
waving her hand towards his injured one.   
  
"Got a little carried away earlier while cutting the   
  
veggies." He said, shaking his head and praying she would   
  
believe his lie.  
  
"Is it bad?" She asked, actually concerned.  
  
He shook his head and smiled as he turned the heat   
  
down. "No, just a minor thing. Should be healed in a few   
  
days."  
  
Demona nodded and flashed him a tiny smile before   
  
removing his hand from his shoulder and stepping away.   
  
"How long until it is finished?"  
  
"Another five or ten minutes I should say."  
  
"Very well, I shall help you by setting the…" She was   
  
about to say 'table' when she glanced over to the dining   
  
room and saw that everything was already done. For a few   
  
moments she was speechless, marveling at him going though   
  
the trouble of trying to please her.  
  
This was something new to her and she found herself   
  
liking it. When she turned to say something she was   
  
presented with his back as he was still hovering over the   
  
stove. Closing her gaping mouth she bit her bottom lip to   
  
keep it from trembling. She would not start crying over   
  
this, no matter how wonderful it was and how much she liked   
  
it, she would not give in. Doing so over this would be a   
  
sure sign of weakness, and she was in not weak!  
  
Just to make certain he did not see the expression on   
  
her face she strode into the dining room. There were two   
  
place settings on opposite sides of the ancient oak table,   
  
which she had acquired in England sometime in the year   
  
sixteen hundred and eight. Both settings had a complete   
  
set of pure silver utensils dating back three hundred years   
  
during a trip to Germany. The plates themselves were from   
  
around the Ming dynasty, she had found them from a   
  
reluctant merchant in China. The old man did not want to   
  
part with them, but she had persuaded him otherwise.  
  
She grinned and wondered if James knew just how much   
  
money was sitting on the table. Still, it had been very   
  
kind of him to go though all of this just to please her.   
  
When she heard him step into the living room she turned to   
  
see him carrying two bowls. One was filled with steaming   
  
vegetables, now soaking in some white cream sauce and the   
  
other containing white rice. He smiled as he hurried past   
  
her, making certain he did not bump into her as he set the   
  
items on the table.  
  
Dry washing his hands he dashed back into the kitchen,   
  
earning him a strange look from Demona. It looked as if   
  
she wanted to laugh, but was not certain if it would have   
  
been appropriate. In the kitchen he opened the oven and   
  
removed the tiny boneless ribs that had been simmering in   
  
barbecue sauce for the past two hours. The smell washed   
  
over him and he had to fight the urge to sneak a few from   
  
the pan. He set the pan on the stove, making certain   
  
everything was turned off before scooping it into a shallow   
  
glass serving platter.  
  
"I will be there in a moment, Demona." He said.   
  
"Need to go wash my hands."  
  
If she heard him she said nothing so he went into the   
  
adjacent bathroom and closed the door. He rolled up his   
  
sleeves and removed the bandage on his hand and nearly   
  
gasped in shock.  
  
There was not a single mark where he had once had   
  
several cuts caused by the broken beaker. He looked closer   
  
and was not even able to find where the cuts had been,   
  
not even a scar remained. Running a finger over the area   
  
where the injuries had been he marveled at how smooth the   
  
skin was.  
  
"It works." He breathed, resting his hands on the   
  
sink to support himself. "I unwillingly tested it on   
  
myself." The other thing he remembered was that it had   
  
been too strong for normal use, that thought made him   
  
nervous. "Well, I am a scientist and sometimes there are   
  
risks."  
  
With that said he washes his hand and redid the   
  
bandage so Demona would not become curious. Adjusting his   
  
shirt and nodded to himself in the mirror, opened the door   
  
and walked out. Everything was just as it had been when he   
  
stepped into the bathroom, including Demona standing in the   
  
dining room.  
  
When he saw him come out she smiled for a brief moment   
  
before losing it and trying to pass it off with a nod. He   
  
found it cute and stepped into the dining room, Demona   
  
never taking her eyes off him. Feeling a little perky he   
  
stepped over to one of the chairs and pulled it out, then   
  
motioned for her to sit. His actions got the desired   
  
results he had hoped for when she actually looked shocked.  
  
After hesitating for a moment she slowly stepped up to   
  
the chair, started to sit and was waiting for him to pull   
  
it away. When it did not move she sat lower and felt it   
  
slide under her, placing her closer to the table. Snaking   
  
her tail though the opening in the back she felt   
  
dumbfounded and a little helpless. When she looked up at   
  
him all she cold manage was a soft "thank you" and a   
  
pleasant smile.  
  
James only nodded and went to take the seat opposite   
  
of her. "Ladies first." He said, motioning towards the   
  
food.  
  
"Lady?" She said, flashing him a quirky smile.  
  
"Well, okay then, Gargess' first."  
  
She answered him with a pleasant laugh, feeling   
  
something good growing inside her. When she heard herself   
  
she had almost forgotten what it was like to actually laugh   
  
without destroying something after. "What am I doing?"   
  
She asked herself, but at the moment she did not care   
  
because she was actually enjoying herself. Taking a quick   
  
look at the food lying on the table before her she smiled   
  
and took a little of everything.  
  
When she had taken her share he smiled and took some   
  
of everything himself. It was then that a thought came to   
  
him. "I forgot something."  
  
Demona was about to pick up her fork when she stopped.   
  
"What have you forgotten?"  
  
"Something to drink." He replied, feeling a little   
  
embarrassed.  
  
She gave him a soft, musical laugh and stood up. When   
  
he tried to do the same she shook her head. "Remain where   
  
you are. You have done much, so I shall remedy this   
  
problem."  
  
He stood up slightly as she smiled and strode from the   
  
room, making a show of sliding her tail back and fourth   
  
like a serpent. After a minute she returned carrying a   
  
dark bottle with a faded brown label and two crystal wine   
  
glasses. From the amount of dust residue on the bottle he   
  
guessed it was old.  
  
"Looks older than I am." He said playfully as she set   
  
the bottle and glasses on the table before him. When he   
  
picked it up he glanced at the label and saw only a date   
  
and nothing else, written in a Celtic style script; 1942.  
  
Demona noticed the look on his face and smiled.   
  
"Slightly."  
  
It took him a few moments to work the cork loose,   
  
followed by a low "pop" from the bottle. He set the bottle   
  
back down and sniffed the cork. It had a strong fruity   
  
scent that he could not place. Nodding silently he took   
  
the bottle and filled each glass halfway.  
  
With that finished he put the cork back in the bottle   
  
and together that started eating. Both ate in silence as   
  
neither of them could find something to discuss. Demona   
  
was very impressed with the food and was not bashful about   
  
helping herself to more. She even enjoyed the potato   
  
salad, commenting that she had never had anything like it   
  
before. The wine was smooth, full bodied and was unlike   
  
anything he had ever tasted before.  
  
When both were finished, Demona having eaten more than   
  
he, they leaned back in their chairs.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked   
  
meal like that." She said, picking up the napkin she had   
  
in her lap. "It was excellent… Thank you for taking the   
  
time to do this."  
  
"You are welcome, Demona." He said, smiling as he   
  
stood and began gathering the dishes. "I haven't done   
  
anything like that in years."  
  
She stood and helped him, although she knew it was not   
  
something she normally did. When they had everything   
  
placed into the dishwasher she closed it and started it.   
  
Without saying a word she motioned with her chin to the   
  
door leading back into the main manor. He followed without   
  
question, neither speaking until they were back in the room   
  
with the vial signs monitor.  
  
Not bothering to give the monitor a second glance   
  
Demona went over to the couch and sat. He was not sure if   
  
it was the way she sat, or the way she slid her tail up and   
  
around her leg but he knew not to bother with the monitor.   
  
When he walked past the device she smiled, seemingly   
  
pleased at his choice and sat down next to her.  
  
"James." She said softly, using his first name. His   
  
head snapped around to look at her so fast she thought he   
  
would get whiplash. "What it is you see in me?"  
  
The question took his by complete surprise and he was   
  
not certain of what she meant. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The way you treat me," She began, exhaling softly.   
  
"You are kind to me, treat me like you would any human and   
  
do not seem threatened by my appearance or demeanor."  
  
"Can I be honest with you, Demona?" He asked, to   
  
which she nodded silently. "I think you are the most   
  
remarkable, breathtaking and loveliest creature I have   
  
never seen."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at what he said as she   
  
felt the muscles in her chest tighten. "Don't be foolish."   
  
She managed to say, though it came out as a whisper.  
  
Shaking his head lightly he slid closer until his leg   
  
was touching hers. "Believe me, Demona, I've felt this way   
  
since the moment I saw you. Do you think I would have   
  
refused your money had I not felt this way?"  
  
"I…" She stuttered, biting her lip. "You humans are   
  
strange and often unpredictable." Even though she spoke   
  
there was no force in it, not was she aware they her tail   
  
had curled around his leg.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Lifting her left arm she reached out and before she   
  
could stop ran her talons gently down the side of his face.   
  
She knew this was going in a direction she wanted to avoid   
  
but her body was not cooperating, nor was her brain. A   
  
distant voice was screaming at her to stop, to end it   
  
before it went too far but she ignored it. She felt   
  
herself pulling him towards her, his eyes seemingly   
  
devouring her entire being and the feel of his hand on her   
  
thigh. When she felt his mouth against hers she closed her   
  
eyes and pulled him towards her, not even caring at feeling   
  
his hand move from her thigh to the side of her breast.  
  
All she wanted was him.  
  
Venus smiled as she walked down the isle of the   
  
grocery store, still amazed at all the items. Scott was   
  
beside her, his job was pushing the carriage already half   
  
filled with different food. At the moment she was   
  
examining the vast assortment of canned soups. He found it   
  
amusing that something he though so ordinary could be an   
  
adventure for her. It was even stranger seeing her walking   
  
around in her human guise in plain sight.  
  
She still had the same features as her gargoyle form,   
  
just slightly shorter as she had decided to be the same   
  
height as he. Her outfit consisted of a light blue cotton   
  
shirt that buttoned in front and a off white silk skirt   
  
that stopped above her knees. As a human he found her   
  
stunningly beautiful, but he enjoyed her true form a lot   
  
more.  
  
Earlier this afternoon they had discussed her trying   
  
to go among the population in her human form. Scott found   
  
it risky and dangerous if she somehow lost her hold on the   
  
magic. Venus replied that she had been practicing for   
  
several weeks and was confident she could do it. Since his   
  
biggest desire was to please her they decided one something   
  
easy, grocery shopping. Normally it was Jacob's job but   
  
they decided to give him a break. Of course she knew Scott   
  
hated to drive, but one flash of her smile and he was not   
  
able to resist.  
  
His mind was pulled from the clouds as she placed a   
  
dozen cans of Spaghetti-O's with meatballs. "Jeeze, Venus,   
  
you like them that much?" He said, chuckling.  
  
"Of course, they are good and very quick to prepare."   
  
She answered before turning to look at the soups some more.   
  
"On occasion I get hungry at night and do not want to   
  
bother Jacob, so this makes it easier on all."  
  
"That's a god idea. Oh, do you need more fruit?" He   
  
asked, as she took some cans of chicken noodle soup. "If   
  
so they are at the end of this isle."  
  
Placing the cans in the basket she tapped her lower   
  
lip. "Yes, I am almost out of oranges… Oh, and cherries,   
  
so I can knot the stems with my tongue." This she added,   
  
knowing he found it a turn on when she did it.  
  
"Works for me." He replied, chuckling. "Lead on,   
  
brave shopper, our larders are bare." When she laughed it   
  
was like listening to a soothing song, rich and melodious.  
  
As the continued she placed a hand on his as if she   
  
was helping to push, but all she wanted was to touch him.   
  
Going up and down the isles they each took the things they   
  
needed, and even things they did not because on of the   
  
other simply "liked" it. By the time they reached the   
  
registers the cart was practically filled. When it was   
  
totaled up Venus' eyes went wide with shock, but she kept   
  
her tongue as to not look out of place. The grand total   
  
was well over two hundred dollars.  
  
After it had been bagged and placed back in their cart   
  
they wheeled it out and placed everything in the trunk. On   
  
the way home she asked if there was anyplace else they   
  
could go after returning home.  
  
"I imagine we can." Scott replied, smiling as he   
  
watched the wind toss her hair around. "Any place in   
  
particular?"  
  
"Let us return to the place where we acquired my first   
  
cloths." She answered as she played with the overhead   
  
blind. "Macy's was it?"  
  
"We can do that." He agreed.  
  
When they returned home Jacob helped them in carrying   
  
the groceries inside and with putting them away. The   
  
professor commented that Jacob did not need to trouble   
  
himself, but the old butler shook his head. "This way I   
  
know where everything is." He added, which got a laugh   
  
from Venus. After finishing they told Jacob of their plans   
  
to go out again, to which he thought was a nice thing to   
  
do.  
  
After needing to use the bathroom Venus practically   
  
dragged Scott back outside and into the car. He snickered   
  
at her sudden desire to be out in view of the public, doing   
  
what most humans took for granted. It made him happy to   
  
see her having so much fun, and watching her reactions was   
  
a show by itself. He took her to one of the large shopping   
  
malls where he knew she would have more fun.  
  
As they walked down the large open hall, filled with   
  
people and booths selling everything from cellular phones   
  
to plush toys. Lining each side of the hallway were more   
  
stores of every type and style. Venus stopped and could   
  
only stare in wonder at it all. As was the normal there   
  
was a constant stream of music coming from speakers no   
  
matter where you went.  
  
"So many people in one place, and all manner of places   
  
to purchase things." She said, looking like a child who   
  
had been given her weekly allowance. "Where do we start?"  
  
"They have a Macy's store here, so let's go there   
  
first and see what we can find for you." Scott said,   
  
smiling when he felt her take his hand.  
  
Together they walked and stopped for a moment now and   
  
again to examine something in a store window or kiosk. At   
  
one point they passed by one of those stores that sold   
  
Oriental merchandise such as clothing and hard to find   
  
house furnishings. Venus stopped and looked in at a female   
  
mannequin wearing a skimpy two piece outfit normally worn   
  
by belly dancers.  
  
Its sides of the skirt was open around the hips   
  
forming an upside down triangle hanging down in the front   
  
and back. The upper part of the skirt was a dark coppery   
  
red, trimmed in glittery gold lace with a matching golden   
  
yellow underskirt. Together they looked like a shiny,   
  
glittering grass skirt, only the upper front and back being   
  
solid silk fabric. The belt had a line of beads set in a   
  
point in the center below the navel area with longer   
  
strands of beads hanging down several inches.  
  
The upper portion of the costume was made up of an   
  
elaborate push-up brazier in glittery copper tones. It   
  
was done in the design of a butterfly, with each breast   
  
making up half of the butterfly with a beaded fringe. The   
  
fringe went down each side to complete the butterflies   
  
colorful wings. In the center was smaller piece of black   
  
fringe, slightly elongated to form the body. Its sleeves   
  
were long fingerless gloves in the same coppery tones that   
  
stopped just below the elbows. On the upper right arms was   
  
a small armband covered with tiny gold coins made of tin.  
  
When Scott looked at his wife he saw that look in her   
  
eyes that told him she found the garment fascinating. When   
  
he entered the store she was right behind him, only   
  
glancing briefly at the other assorted Oriental items.   
  
Almost instantly a small Chinese woman wearing a flower   
  
patterned kimono and soft slippers approached them. Scott   
  
inquired about the dancing outfit in the window and the   
  
shopkeeper was all too glad to help.  
  
"Ah yes, that would look very nice on her." She said,   
  
her slight Chinese accented English also giving away her   
  
heritage. "Would you like to try one on to see how it   
  
looks?" She asked Venus, smiling up at her.  
  
Venus nodded eagerly.  
  
"Very good." The lady replied, nodding. "The one in   
  
the window would be bit too small, I think, but we have   
  
many different sizes. Please to be following me."  
  
The followed the lady towards the rear of the shop,   
  
taking care not to bump into anything or anybody. She   
  
stopped before a number of different outfits like the saw   
  
in the windows. They could see gold ones, lavender, white,   
  
red, dark blue, pink and many that combined two or more   
  
different colors. As she flipped though several of the   
  
copper colored ones she would glance at Venus, seem to size   
  
her visually, then go back to looking.  
  
After a few minutes the lady nodded and lifted a   
  
hanger with the copper and red shaded outfit identical to   
  
the one in the window. "I am thinking this one is for you,   
  
for your size."  
  
She handed the outfit to Venus where upon she seemed   
  
to marvel at how it caught the overhead light and glistened   
  
in different copper hues. The lady directed her to the   
  
changing rooms. Scott smiled as she hurried inside,   
  
closing the door behind her. While she was inside Scott   
  
took the shopkeeper aside to where Venus could not overhear   
  
them.  
  
"I would like to surprise her…" He hesitated for an   
  
instant. "sister with an outfit too."  
  
"Ahhhh…" The shopkeeper said, smiling. "Do you know   
  
her size."  
  
He nodded and gave out the numbers for Venus as she   
  
would be in her true Gargoyle form. It was not difficult   
  
since he was with her when they had purchased her first   
  
clothes. He marveled at how long ago that had been, back   
  
when he was still single. The lady wrote everything down   
  
on a little notepad.  
  
"And to which color will she be liking?"  
  
"I think she would look striking in the gold ones."   
  
He answered, nodding with a smile. "The one with the black   
  
top trimmed in gold and silver."  
  
It was one he had caught a glimpse of when the lady   
  
had been looking though them. The top was sewn with silver   
  
and gold thread worked into rose petals. The lower half   
  
was a skirt that stopped at the hips, done in gold silk   
  
with little silver coins hanging in a wave pattern just   
  
below the waistline. He also pointed out a golden tiara   
  
with a red stone in the center with silver armband that   
  
looked like a coiled serpent.  
  
"You have a good eye, sir." The lady commented on as   
  
she finished writing down his purchases.  
  
"Is there any way to have this," He pointed to the   
  
list in her hand. "delivered to my home?"  
  
The lady nodded and smiled. "You wish for it to be a   
  
surprise then? Such the gentleman, it shall be done."  
  
When she handed him the pad he wrote down his address   
  
and phone number. As he handed it back the lady bowed and   
  
hurried away just as Venus opened the door. When he turned   
  
to look he could feel his jaw hit the floor as he stood,   
  
transfixed at the woman standing before him.  
  
Her outfit fit her perfectly, enhancing her slim body   
  
and covering just enough to be decently clothed. The   
  
overhead lighting caught the silk fabric, causing it to   
  
shimmer in brilliant shades of copper, red and gold. To   
  
enhance the effect Venus raised her arms in front of her   
  
face, cast her eyes downward and spun around. The skirt   
  
and tassels flared out, causing the little coins to tinkle   
  
musically. When she stopped she flung her head up to look   
  
at the ceiling as her arms swung down to cross over her   
  
belly.  
  
For once he was not able to find the words to express   
  
the vision that was standing before him. She knew him well   
  
enough that all he had to do was see his face and know he   
  
felt about something. From the smile and glow on her face   
  
she knew that he found her stunningly beautiful, in which   
  
she was correct.  
  
"I think we will take it." Was all he said as the   
  
shopkeeper somehow appeared next to him without his   
  
noticing. Without another word he removed his wallet and   
  
handed the lady his credit card.  
  
The woman seemed startled by this but took his card.   
  
"Do you want to know the total?"  
  
"No." He replied, not able to take his eyes off   
  
Venus.  
  
Venus watched as the sales lady hurry away. "He did   
  
not even ask the cost." She said to herself, once again   
  
amazed at the things he did for her.  
  
"Now you will have to practice how to dance in the   
  
style." He said, stepping so that he was directly in front   
  
of her. The push up bra top was doing its job quite well,   
  
enhancing Venus' well endowed chest. "I hear it's very   
  
good exercise."  
  
He was not certain of it, but he could have sworn he   
  
saw her start to blush.  
  
"I will do so for you." She said softly, running a   
  
human finger down his cheek. "I am pleased you find the   
  
outfit so appealing. I guess I have to go and take it off   
  
since we own it now."  
  
When he nodded she stepped back into the dressing room   
  
where her normal clothes hung on small hooks on the wall.   
  
After closing and locking the door he took care in removing   
  
the outfit she had the felling was very expensive. As she   
  
removed each piece she took great care to place them back   
  
on their original hangers just as they had been. Turning   
  
to hang the outfit on another hook she noticed her herself   
  
in the mirror. It still looked strange seeing herself as a   
  
human, and nude. It was causing a tickling sensation in   
  
her chest and abdomen.  
  
Her nude human body was not all that different from   
  
her gargoyle form, except that everything was smaller. The   
  
lack of wings, tail, feet and talons made her feel even   
  
stranger. Even as a human she was anatomically real, even   
  
though it was a powerful magic illusion. She had a thought   
  
that made her giggle as she reached for her normal clothes.   
  
When she was finished dressing she stepped back out   
  
carrying the dancing outfit.  
  
She was met once again by her husband, who was signing   
  
the receipt from a very happy looking sales lady. After   
  
handing back his card the lady took the outfit and said she   
  
would have it boxed and ready in a few minutes.  
  
They walked out of the store with Scott carrying the   
  
bag with the boxed dancing outfit. As they continued   
  
walking around the mall they stopped and looked at several   
  
other stores. One of which sold strange joke items and a   
  
large variety of adult based manner. Venus found this   
  
quiet amusing and bombarded Scott with questions about   
  
everything. Most of the items he could answer her, but   
  
some he either was too embarrassed or repulsed to bother   
  
with.  
  
By the time they reached the center of the mall the   
  
professor was carrying four different bags. Two were from   
  
a store selling music and videos; she had gotten some belly   
  
dancing videos and Arabic music. The Chinese store and a   
  
candy store made for the other two. Glancing at his watch   
  
he found it to be almost one thirty, which was no doubt why   
  
his stomach had started complaining.  
  
Venus must have either seen him look at his watch or   
  
heard his stomach as she stopped and smiled. "I am hungry.   
  
You?"  
  
"A little." He replied, nodding. "Do you want to go   
  
to a restaurant or see what they have at the food court?"  
  
"What is a food court?" She asked, tilting her head.   
  
"A place where food is judged, like those shows on   
  
television when people stand before a…" It took a moment   
  
for to think of the word. "Judge?"  
  
He chuckled. "No, it's a place where many small food   
  
counters are located. It offers a quick way to get a bite   
  
to eat and usually offers many different selections."  
  
"I would like to try this… food court."  
  
"Then I shall take you." Scott answered. "If the   
  
lady will kindly follow me."  
  
She laughed softly as he playfully stuck his nose in   
  
the air and made like he was sniffing. Shaking her head   
  
she smiled lovingly and followed close behind, surprised he   
  
was not trying to shove people out of the way since he   
  
treated her like a princess. It did not take long before   
  
her keen nose picked up the aroma of several different   
  
types of foods. The assortment was so strange that she had   
  
no idea exactly what type of meal was being prepared.  
  
When they arrived at the food court she halted in mid   
  
stride as the sheer size of the place. The shopping mall   
  
had seemed large enough, but this made to be at least half   
  
the size of their home. High above were huge glass windows   
  
where one could look up at the sky. Most of the center was   
  
taken up by dozens of tables, counter bars and hundreds of   
  
chairs. The aroma she had detected was coming from more   
  
than two dozen different counters offering everything from   
  
burgers to Vietnamese food.  
  
"This is remarkable." She breathed, touching his arm   
  
lightly. "So many places to choose from. You were   
  
speaking the truth."  
  
"Well, I think I already know where I am going to   
  
eat." Scott said, eyeing the Kentucky Fried Chicken   
  
counter. "I haven't had KFC in years."  
  
Venus chuckled and shook her head. "You and your   
  
fondness for chicken, but I do not feel like chicken."  
  
"Well, there are a lot of other places for you to   
  
check out." He said, reaching for his wallet to give her   
  
some money. "Here you go. Look around and I am certain   
  
something will catch your interest."  
  
She took the money and kissed his cheek. "I will look   
  
for you after I have fond something."  
  
He nodded and headed off to the Kentucky counter,   
  
still carrying their bags. Using her nose he went off to   
  
the right and walked down the length of counters. She did   
  
not see anything that caught her interest, except perhaps   
  
the Sabarro counter. Making a note of it she continued   
  
onward, not stopping until he found herself before a Pizza   
  
Hut counter. The different selections of pizzas in the   
  
glass counter looked wonderful, especially the stuffed   
  
crust one.  
  
When she stepped up to the counter she felt a little   
  
nervous when she was greeted by the teenage waitress. It   
  
was the first time had been out in public and somewhat by   
  
herself, now dealing with a human. She smiled, thinking it   
  
very foolish and ordered a small meat-lovers pizza with the   
  
stuffed crust. The women nodded and entered the order,   
  
then asked if she wanted something to drink.  
  
"Yes." Venus nodded, smiling pleasantly. "A large   
  
Dr. Pepper please."  
  
When the woman nodded Venus turned to see if she could   
  
locate her husband. He was still standing at the Kentucky   
  
counter as there was somebody ahead of him. By the time   
  
she got her meal he was placing his order so she paid the   
  
woman, got the change and went to find a table near to   
  
where he was.  
  
She sat down and watched him as he waited for his   
  
food, waving to him when he turned to look for her. He   
  
smiled and paid for his own food when it was placed on a   
  
tray before him. When he sat down with her they began   
  
eating, every so often chatting about nothing in   
  
particular.  
  
"Thank you for showing me all this." She said as she   
  
picked up her soft drink. "Such places amaze me,   
  
especially walking among other humans and doing the things   
  
they do."  
  
"You deserve such things." He said before biting into   
  
a chicken wing. "This will open up a whole new world for   
  
you. Now when I go away chances are you can come with me."  
  
Her had snapped up at his comment as it had been   
  
something she had not really though about. "I can go with   
  
him!" She said to herself, smiling at the thought of not   
  
being left alone anymore. "I think I would like that a   
  
lot."  
  
"May I ask you something, Venus?"  
  
"Of course." She replied. "You know you can ask   
  
anything of me."  
  
Scott chuckled as her comment. "When were you born?"   
  
Elisa had not known and Goliath could not remember, adding   
  
that such things were not often known among their kind.   
  
"Which month, to be precise."  
  
The question puzzled her. "You mean when I broke from   
  
my egg? It is something we usually do not know, but I   
  
think would be around what you would call late summer."   
  
She replied, wondering why he would want to know. "I do   
  
not recall the exact year. Why would you wish to know   
  
this?"  
  
He smiled and shrugged, trying to make it sound as if   
  
he was trying to make idle conversation. "I was only   
  
curious."  
  
Summer was only just starting so he figured it would   
  
be at least another month or two. His idea had been to   
  
give her the other dancing costume for her birthday, and   
  
only if she actually pursued the dancing. If she knew the   
  
cost of both costumes and accessories was almost two   
  
thousand dollars she would have no doubt protested.  
  
Venus leaned back as she finished the last of her soft   
  
drink, sighing softly at her empty tray.  
  
"We should do this more often." She said, looking   
  
around the area. "There are so many selections, but I will   
  
eventually try them all."  
  
"Well, then you will need an allowance." He said,   
  
chuckling.  
  
"A what?" She asked, wondering what he meant. "I do   
  
not think I need you to allow me to come here."  
  
"Huh? No, no…" He replied, at first not   
  
understanding what she was getting at. "It means you will   
  
need money. An allowance is money given to somebody."  
  
Venus leaned forward and frowned slightly. "I do not   
  
understand. Why would you simply give me money? I have to   
  
earn it somehow."  
  
"Earn it?" He said, shaking his head. "Venus, you   
  
are my wife so everything I have is yours, including   
  
money."  
  
She shook her head and chuckled. "Such a strange time   
  
you humans live in. In my time male and female humans,   
  
unless you were highborn, did not share things equally. It   
  
was usually the male that though himself above the female."  
  
"Perhaps, but today men and woman are equal in all   
  
thing." Scott replied as he picked up his and Venus' empty   
  
trays. "Even in the military it's pretty common to see   
  
enlisted women."  
  
"You would not have seen that at Wyvern Castle." She   
  
said, shaking her head at how amazing it was. "Females of   
  
my kind were equal to the males, but in the eyes of the   
  
humans we were just beasts for their protection."  
  
"Don't ever think that I think of you that way." He   
  
added as he got to his feet to empty the trays.  
  
She shook her head and rose. "I will never think of   
  
you that way, you have given me so much. My only wish was   
  
that more humans were like you."  
  
He did not know what to say so he simply nodded as   
  
they headed off to find the Macy's store. As they walked   
  
he tried to figure out a way to give Venus her own credit   
  
card or ATM card. It would be easier than giving her money   
  
each week and thus would not have to depend on him. His   
  
thoughts were interrupted when he felt Venus touch his   
  
wrist, then relieved him of half the bags. When he looked   
  
over she was smiling and humming a soft tune that he could   
  
not make out.  
  
Later that same evening, at Demona's mansion:  
  
Demona frowned slightly as she readjusted her halter   
  
top so that was covering her chest again. She had not   
  
thought she would have allowed it go as far as it did, and   
  
it had been close. It had not taken her long to fall   
  
willingly into his tender advances, caresses and kissing.   
  
She had not even protested when his hands began exploring   
  
other regions of her body. Several minutes had passed   
  
before she was able to get her thoughts under control.  
  
She would have sworn he would have gotten angry, or   
  
even protested when she gently pushed him away. To her   
  
amazement he did not press her further and pulled back, she   
  
even said she was sorry. That had struck her more strongly   
  
than anything else, apologizing to a human of all things.  
  
"You're not angry with me?" She asked as she sat   
  
forward, brushing some of her hair from her face.  
  
"No. Why should I be angry?" James answered as he   
  
looked down at her on the sofa. "It is your body and your   
  
decision what is done with it. I have no interest in   
  
trying to force you into doing something you are   
  
uncomfortable with."  
  
She shook her head and chuckled as she watched his   
  
start to gather up the equipment. "For a human you keep   
  
getting stranger the longer I am with you."  
  
"Well, we humans are flawed in many ways." James   
  
replied as he looked at the printouts before folding them   
  
away. "I think I would rather be a gargoyle instead."  
  
"That would be an interesting thing to see." Demona   
  
replied, not certain if she should feel honored or insulted   
  
at his comment. She figured that either way having him as   
  
a gargoyle would make things easier on her. "Having a   
  
gargoyle with your intelligence would be welcomed in my   
  
life."  
  
If he had been looking at her she probably would have   
  
noticed a sudden gleam in his eyes at her comment. "To be   
  
one of her kind? To have the strength and ability to   
  
glide." The silent thoughts of it sent a thrill down his   
  
spine, then aloud. "That would be something." He knew it   
  
could be possible, but the hard part would be to work on it   
  
in addition to Xanatos and Demona's project.  
  
When he had the equipment packed Demona helped him   
  
place it next to the front door. She looked at the door   
  
for a moment, then back to the living room where she had   
  
almost let him have her and bowed her head. She told   
  
herself it was foolish, but she felt that she would   
  
actually miss him when he left. It was not as if she was   
  
moving away, he was only leaving before sunrise and she   
  
would probably see him again in the next few days.  
  
"I have no idea what I am going to do during the week   
  
Xanatos is shutting Gen-U-Tech down." James commented as   
  
he reached for his coat hanging next to the door. "I don't   
  
do well on vacations since I get bored quickly. Not to   
  
mention not having anything to do."  
  
"There is no way to sneak into the laboratory?"   
  
Demona asked, folding her arms beneath her breasts.  
  
He shook his head. "None. Everything will be locked   
  
down and all the security codes will be changed. I tried   
  
to arrange it so I could continue working but Xanatos will   
  
not budge."  
  
"Sounds like him." She replied, frowning. "He can be   
  
as stubborn as they come, but he does have his uses."  
  
"Aye, if not for him I would not have access to the   
  
equipment." He replied as he picked up the phone to dial   
  
the taxi service. It only took a few moments for him to   
  
make the arrangements before hanging up. "Well, today is   
  
the last day I can work in the lab so I will try and get as   
  
much done as I can."  
  
She nodded, then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss   
  
on his lips. "Tell you what, come by here again Sunday   
  
evening, after sundown."  
  
"Why?" He asked, smiling playfully.  
  
"I have an idea that could work to both in both our   
  
favors." She replied, grinning evilly. "But you need to   
  
bring that data you collected from Xanatos computer core."  
  
He chuckled. "Very well, Demona, I will see you again   
  
soon." He bowed slightly, kissing her hand before picking   
  
up the large suitcase containing the equipment.  
  
Demona found his manners and demeanor quite   
  
satisfying, to which she acknowledged him with a nod and   
  
sincere smiled. He opened the door and stepped out onto   
  
the covered porch. As he walked down the gravel drive to   
  
the front gate she stood and watched him. Leaning on the   
  
door frame she rested her head on the wood and sighed,   
  
knowing he had worked his way into her heart.  
  
James was able to get a few hours sleep before he had   
  
to get up to go to the laboratory. He had no interest this   
  
morning on eating breakfast, instead gathering up some   
  
things for his lunch. Today he had no intention of leaving   
  
the laboratory for any reason and working until the last   
  
minute. At the end of the day he would be able to go and   
  
get his new car at the dealership.  
  
As he made his way downstairs he started wondering   
  
what Demona had in mind for Sunday. She had not gone into   
  
any details, aside from wanting him to bring the Xanatos   
  
data.  
  
As he waited for the bus to arrive he thought about   
  
Demona letting him get closer to her last night. He   
  
remembered feeling her soft skin, her mouth and hands as   
  
eager for him as he was of her. What had surprised him was   
  
when she had decided to stop, but he had been sincere and   
  
truthful when he said he was not upset.  
  
"She is a very strange lady." He said softly as he   
  
heard the bus coming up the street.  
  
When he reached the laboratory everything was still in   
  
order. The computer was still working on the formulas and   
  
the storage fridge was still locked. What did concern him   
  
was what had happened with his hand and the fact that it   
  
had healed so fast.  
  
The first thing he needed to do was take a blood   
  
sample and have it analyzed. Chances are the cells that   
  
caused his hand to heal would be overpowered by his normal   
  
immune system and killed, but he would take no chances.   
  
Removing the necessary components from the glass   
  
cabinet he drew a small amount of blood from his arm.   
  
Placing a small amount on a slide he slid it under the high   
  
powered microscope and placed the rest to analyzed into the   
  
molecule scanner. When he peered into the eyepiece he saw   
  
only normal human blood, which made him breath a sign of   
  
relief. It was not until the scanner began beeping that he   
  
felt his heart skip a beat. The computer only did that   
  
when it found something unusual in whatever blood sample it   
  
was analyzing. It had gone nuts when he used it to scan   
  
Demona's blood sample as gargoyle blood was unknown to the   
  
system.  
  
When he brought up the results on the screen he could   
  
see right away the tiny traces of the new cells there.   
  
They were few, but if they survived this long without   
  
getting bombarded by his normal immune system then they   
  
were certain to multiply. It was the one other reason the   
  
serum was not yet ready, the cells were supposed to die off   
  
when finished but they did not. There had not been time   
  
yet for him to search for a way to alter the effect.  
  
Leaning back he glanced down at his hand again,   
  
flexing it as if doing so would fix the problem. Since   
  
they were already in his system he wondered just how far   
  
they had gone, and their reproduction rate. If what he   
  
though would happen did happen, then in a short time his   
  
own blood would be completely replaced by gargoyle blood.  
  
"Well, I did comment about wanting to be a gargoyle."   
  
He mused, laughing without humor. "Problem is, can I   
  
survive the process?" The thought of what he might have to   
  
endure sent chills down his spine. "Just how much of me   
  
will this effect?"  
  
That thought only added to his worry. Suddenly he did   
  
not feel like working any more today but he knew he had to   
  
continue his work. Turning from the analyzer he sat down   
  
at the stand alone computer and began a new file entry.  
  
NEW FILE ENTRY….  
  
PASS ENCODED…  
  
SYSTEM FILE: "DLR"  
  
COMMENT: "Demona's Love Reborn Project… Purpose,   
  
experimental research to attempt to harness the abilities   
  
of the species known as Gargoyles."  
  
He saved the file and stared at the screen for a time.   
  
Without meaning to he had already begun the project, how it   
  
would end was anyone's guess. What he was not aware of was   
  
that another set of eyes was watching him.  
  
From the luxury of his office Xanatos watched the   
  
monitor with a wide, satisfying smirk on his face. Using   
  
the control pad he kept in the drawer of his desk he was   
  
able to manipulate the camera lenses. When he saw and   
  
heard what had happened to the professor he could not   
  
believe his eyes. At first it bothered him that MacGregor   
  
already had an early version of the serum. Even though the   
  
professor had commented that it was not ready, it was the   
  
fact that he kept it from him that irked him.   
  
Now, because of a simple accident MacGregor had   
  
inadvertently tested the serum on himself. From what   
  
Xanatos could tell from the computer screens the stuff was   
  
already spreading though the professors bloodstream. He   
  
would have to inquired to Sevarious about what could happen   
  
if a human was infected with Gargoyle DNA.  
  
"So, professor." David said softly, smiling as he   
  
watched James typing on the computer. "You want to become   
  
a gargoyle, do you? This should prove very interesting   
  
indeed." He even allowed himself the pleasure of a soft   
  
chuckle, just to add to his good mood.  
  
Calissa waited patiently at the main entrance of the   
  
museum for her three major contributors to arrive. Already   
  
there was a large mass of people waiting to enter her   
  
museum, held at bay by several New York police officers.   
  
She was thankful that the night air was cool, otherwise she   
  
would have been sweating to death in her long, light green   
  
evening gown.  
  
Professor Mercure had been the easiest of the three to   
  
agree to donate several rare archeological items to   
  
tonight's exhibit. Not unlike Xanatos who had brought up   
  
the incident involving the Eye of Odin, or Rineheart who   
  
agreed only if the museum paid a non-refundable lenders fee   
  
for his "donations". All three had agreed to make an   
  
appearance tonight and give a short lecture on their work   
  
and of the items they donated. Out of the three she was   
  
most looking forward to hearing Professor Mercure's   
  
lecture. Not only did she find him a fascinating and   
  
brilliant archeologist, but for some time she had a crush   
  
on him.  
  
"Too bad he's already married." She said to herself,   
  
remembering being introduced to the raven haired beauty.  
  
Looking down at herself she hoped she would still be   
  
able to catch his eye, married or not. Her gown was cut   
  
low in front, showing some cleavage without being too   
  
flashy, held up by thin shoulder strings. The back was   
  
wide open, ending a few inches above her backside. The   
  
lower section was ruffled around her waist with a false   
  
silk scarf than hung down long on one side. The rest   
  
swirled around her legs and feet, which were covered by   
  
soft leather shoes.   
  
Aside from the dress she had no other cosmetics as she   
  
hated wearing the stuff. It was not something she wore   
  
very often, opting more for her normal outfit of a tank-  
  
top, skirt and sneakers. Still, she felt pretty and hoped   
  
Scott would think so as well.  
  
A smile creased her lips when she saw a gray limousine   
  
pull up to the sidewalk and stop. An usher waiting there   
  
bent and opened the door, bowing to whoever was inside.   
  
Her smile turned into a slight frown when professor Harold   
  
Reinhart stepped from the vehicle. The man was old enough   
  
to be her grandfather, not that she would want him as one.   
  
His hair was grey with a little black left here and there,   
  
his beard was of the same color.  
  
As he stood she sighed impatiently as he stood around   
  
as if he were a famous celebrity and looked agitated when   
  
only a few news reporters took his picture. His reputation   
  
as a shrewd and tight lipped businessman was apparently   
  
well known if reporters did not bother with him. He leaned   
  
on a long wooden case topped with a miniature of a gold   
  
Egyptian burial mask. His suit looked as if he had kept it   
  
from the sixties, tan and very boring. When he looked up   
  
and saw her standing there he smiled and approached.  
  
She did not really wish to speak with him but it was   
  
her duty so she faked a sincere smile and allowed him to   
  
kiss her hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be invited to your fine museum,   
  
madam Leigh." He said in his slightly Brazilian accent.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, professor." Calissa answered,   
  
nodding. "There is a gentleman just inside who will show   
  
you to your table. Thank you again for allowing us to show   
  
off your fine treasures." This she did not mean since it   
  
cost her museum money to obtain them.  
  
The man nodded and continued past her, the butt of his   
  
cane making an audible click on the concrete.  
  
It was not long after Reinhart's limo left that a jet   
  
black limousine arrived at the curb. When the usher opened   
  
the door and bowed she smiled pleasantly as Scott stepped   
  
out, dressed in a fine cut black, three piece suit. She   
  
felt the impulse to wave to him but did not, especially   
  
when he placed his hand into the back seat. Her smile   
  
faded only slightly as Venus Mercure stepped out wearing a   
  
stunning lavender colored dress. Calissa was grateful that   
  
it did not look anything like hers, else she would have   
  
probably screamed.  
  
Venus' outfit was a strapless evening gown with   
  
beadwork around the bodice, hem and waist. The beads were   
  
tubular, silver-crystal that formed trailing flowers down   
  
the front and back. No skin was showing except her   
  
shoulders and neck. Around her neck she wore a lovely gold   
  
necklace with a lavender stone setting. Her raven black   
  
hair was pulled back and done up to form two hanging loops   
  
down the center of her back. There was also a thin gold   
  
chain draped around her head with a small ruby dangling on   
  
a thin chain above her forehead. Calissa's own dark brown   
  
hair was done up in a single French braid and somewhat too   
  
tight as the back of her head felt pinched.  
  
The woman was the picture of every mans dream and   
  
Calissa began to admire Venus. When she had met Venus in   
  
Scott's home she seemed like a down to earth woman,   
  
dressing in clothes no to different from hers and had a   
  
pleasant, also playful manner.  
  
Calissa could not place it, but Venus looked like she   
  
was very nervous about being here. The poor woman had   
  
probably never been to anything like this and was not used   
  
to the spotlight. Scott took Venus' hand and together they   
  
ascended the steps towards her. Unlike Reinhart Scott and   
  
Venus got a lot more attention from the photographers. The   
  
officers actually needed to keep the reporters back so the   
  
pair would not be molested.  
  
"Welcome, professor, madam Venus." Calissa said,   
  
nodding to the pair. "I am so pleased you both could make   
  
it tonight." When the professor kissed her hand she felt   
  
chills go up and down her spine. "If you will step inside   
  
there is a man who will show you to your table, and thank   
  
you for allowing us to show your artifacts"  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, miss Leigh." Scott   
  
replied, smiling. "Always a pleasure helping out with your   
  
museum."  
  
"You have a beautiful dress, miss Leigh." Venus said,   
  
smiling pleasantly she slid closer to her husband. "I look   
  
forward to touring your museum."  
  
Calissa nodded. "You're dress far outdoes mine, but   
  
thank you for the kind comment. If time permits I would be   
  
honored to show you both around myself, although I think   
  
your husband already knows his way." She added with a soft   
  
chuckle.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Venus answered, nodding.  
  
With that the pair filed past and continued towards   
  
the main entrance. Calissa turned and watched them go,   
  
still marveling at just how well the two of them seemed to   
  
fit together. She was so caught up with watching them that   
  
she almost did not hear the third limousine, Xanatos', pull   
  
up to the curb.  
  
When she turned she saw the billionaires major domo   
  
step from the drivers seat and walk around to the rear   
  
door. It was then that she noticed that the usher was not   
  
able to open the door. The blonde man spoke a few words   
  
with the usher, who then nodded and stepped away. Owen   
  
open the door himself and nodded as David Xanatos rose and   
  
stepped onto the sidewalk. Like Scott and Venus he got   
  
just as much attention from the media and onlookers. The   
  
officers once again had to keep the public back as David   
  
and Owen made their way towards her.  
  
The billionaire was wearing his trademark brown suit   
  
and black leather shoes. Xanatos bowed slightly and kissed   
  
her hand as well, commenting on how lovely she looked.   
  
When he kissed her hand it almost felt like a live black   
  
eel had touched her skin. Suppressing the urge to shiver   
  
and pull her hand away she nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Welcome to the Metropolitan Museum, mister Xanatos."   
  
She said, relieved when he released her hand. "There is a   
  
man just inside who will show you to your tables, and thank   
  
you for donating your pieces."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, madam curator." David   
  
said, nodding.  
  
With that both men continued on into the front doors.   
  
Calissa sighed and absent mindedly wiped her hand on the   
  
side of her dress. Even still the feeling of Xanatos'   
  
touch was there. With any luck there would be some alcohol   
  
wiped somewhere in the dining area.  
  
With her three major contributors present she turned   
  
and walked into her museum. Soon after the other guests   
  
would be allowed in, patrons who could afford the four   
  
hundred dollar admission fee. Since they had agreed to   
  
contribute to the exhibit, Reinhart, Mercure and Xanatos   
  
did not need to pay. She had the feeling, however, that if   
  
Scott kept with his usual practice he would donate a sum of   
  
money.  
  
"The man is too kind and generous for his own good."   
  
She remarked to herself as she made her way to the main   
  
viewing area.  
  
Already the museum staff had gathered around the three   
  
contributors. She chuckled when she saw only a handful   
  
speaking with Harold Rineheart. Scott and Xanatos however,   
  
always had a multitude of people around them. The main   
  
display was in the forward chamber, closed off with   
  
uniformed officers standing at the ready. The air was   
  
festive and the servers were walking around with their   
  
trays of wine and tiny sandwiches. As she made her way   
  
towards the main doors leading to the exhibit other guests   
  
began to arrive. These were the museums dedicated patrons   
  
who donated money on a regular basis, the exhibit was   
  
closed to the general pubic until Monday.  
  
When she arrived at the entrance she climbed a small   
  
raised podium with wireless microphone. When she tapped on   
  
the mike a hush fell and all turned in her direction. She   
  
waited a few moments, in case there were some late   
  
arrivals. When the front door usher appeared and nodded   
  
she knew everybody was present.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Metropolitan   
  
Museum of Art." She intoned, her voice carried by speakers   
  
built into the walls and ceiling. "Tonight we have a   
  
special exhibit to reveal, generously donated by our three   
  
distinguished guests."  
  
Everybody knew who the three men were and clapped   
  
their approval.  
  
"Beyond these doors…" Calissa said, waving a hand   
  
behind her. "You will see things that were once kept for   
  
private viewings only, rarely seen by anybody."  
  
Once again there were claps and nods of approval from   
  
the audience. When it died down she smiled and motioned   
  
for the three men to stand beside her. Although Rineheart   
  
tried to be first they all arrived at the podium at the   
  
same time. Calissa, against her better judgment, allowed   
  
Rineheart to go first at speaking.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman." He began, smiling. "It is a   
  
great honor for me to be here tonight. As the lovely   
  
curator has said in the other room there are things from my   
  
private viewing room that is certain to amaze you."  
  
Calissa tried not to snicker at the older mans lousy   
  
attempt at making him appear the star.  
  
"Myself, along with these other two men." Rineheart   
  
continued, motioning only slight to Mercure and Xanatos.   
  
"Have agreed to allow you, the average public," This   
  
little statement got more than a few frowns. "View our   
  
personal treasures."  
  
Less than half of the gathered audience clapped as he   
  
nodded and stepped back to allow Xanatos to go next. The   
  
multi-billionaire smiled warmly and gazed out at the crowd   
  
as if sizing them up.  
  
"As my college has just long windily told," This line   
  
got several laughs from the audience. "We three have   
  
agreed to donate certain items for you entertainment. I do   
  
hope you enjoy them and feel free to ask any questions   
  
during the presentation. Thank you for coming."  
  
Calissa herself applauded his short speech along with   
  
the others. When she stole a quick look at Rineheart she   
  
smirked at the subtle aggravation he was trying to hide.   
  
Last up was Scott, or the professor to her in public, who   
  
nodded to Venus who was standing amongst the crowd.  
  
"Very short and to the point, Mr. Xanatos." Scott   
  
said, smiling as he looked out at the crowd. "First off we   
  
must all thank Ms. Leigh here for taking the time to put   
  
all of this together." The crowd applauded loudly.  
  
"Second, I would like to thank my lovely wife for   
  
being there for me." He looked down at Venus, who in turn   
  
seemed to blush and bow her head shyly. "And lastly I must   
  
thank you all for your wonderful contributions to the   
  
museum and for taking the time to come here tonight."  
  
As he nodded and stepped back he received just as much   
  
praise from the audience as Xanatos. Venus looked up at   
  
him and smiled in a way that it made his heart melt. When   
  
Calissa stepped back to the podium she smiled and spread   
  
her arms wide.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, if you will follow me." She   
  
intoned, waving towards the large doors.  
  
The audience complied with the exception of Venus and   
  
Owen, who waited for Scott and David. Rineheart made his   
  
way to keep in front of everybody and be the first of the   
  
three to be there when the group entered.  
  
Xanatos shook his head as they watched them begin to   
  
file inside. "He is quite pompous, isn't he?"  
  
"You mean Rineheart?" Scott replied, sidling close to   
  
Venus. "He's been a thorn in my side for years."  
  
"I heard you two had a pretty good argument some time   
  
back" Xanatos commented as he laced his fingers behind his   
  
back. "He took you to court, if I remember correctly."  
  
Scott sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we were both on the   
  
trail of a Mayan statue that was said to be worth several   
  
million dollars.  
  
"The party that hired me to find and bring it back to   
  
them did not know that Rineheart also wanted it." He   
  
continued, bothered by the discussion. "When I got to it   
  
first, preventing Rineheart from getting it for his private   
  
collection he tried to sue me."  
  
"Whatever did become of that suit?" Owen asked, his   
  
face expressionless as always.  
  
"It was thrown out of court." Scott replied, smiling   
  
at the memory. "Rineheart threw a fit at being shot down   
  
again, we've been rivals ever since."  
  
"I do not understand." Venus said, frowning slightly.   
  
"Why would such a man be allowed to do such things?   
  
Archeology is a field of research and study of the past,   
  
with finding artifacts only a small part of it all."  
  
"Well put, Venus." Xanatos replied, nodding. "Men   
  
such as he seek only to profit from such things. If he can   
  
make an extra buck he would sell his own mother to do so."  
  
"I do think I like him at all." Venus said, huffing   
  
softly in irritation.  
  
"Not many people do." Her husband replied.  
  
"Oh, and I have to comment on your new…" David began,   
  
looking Venus over. "Outfit. I am quite impressed."  
  
Venus narrowed her eyes and flashed him a sly look.   
  
"Yes, I am rather pleased with it."  
  
Xanatos nodded and turned when they saw Calissa   
  
walking in their direction. Her light green evening gown   
  
flowing around her legs as she walked.  
  
"Are you going to let that blowhard Rineheart steal   
  
the entire assembly." She asked, grinning as she stole a   
  
quick glance at Scott. "I can think of better company to   
  
spend time with."  
  
The small group nodded and did not protest when   
  
Calissa led them into the exhibition hall.  
  
Later that evening Calissa kept her promise to Scott   
  
and Venus and gave them the private tour she promised. She   
  
was pleased how the evening had gone, the exhibit seemed to   
  
be a great success. As she had strolled in and among the   
  
people most of them promised that the museum would receive   
  
generous donations.  
  
Away from the crowd the threesome found the quiet of   
  
the museum halls peaceful. The first thing she showed them   
  
was the Egyptian display section where Scott had donated   
  
several pieces throughout the years. Venus was amazed at   
  
all the different objects to be seen. Often she would ask   
  
a question and either her husband or Calissa would answer,   
  
depending on who knew the answer.  
  
When they reached the second floor Venus found herself   
  
needing to use the restroom. Feeling slightly embarrassed   
  
she asked Calissa, who smiled and gave her directions to   
  
the nearest facility. As Venus hurried off Scott watched   
  
her go while Calissa watched him.  
  
A few moments after Venus vanished Scott turned back   
  
to Calissa and noticed her staring at the floor.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked, wondering what   
  
could be wrong when the evening had been a success.  
  
"I don't know exactly." She said softly, looking up   
  
into his eyes. "Perhaps I should not say as you will think   
  
me foolish."  
  
"Since when have I ever thought you foolish?" Scott   
  
replied, chuckling.  
  
She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Never, but   
  
there is something I have been wondering for a long time."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"When you look at me, what do you see?" She asked,   
  
her cheek growing slightly red.  
  
The question caught him off guard and he found himself   
  
not know how to answer. "I see a woman who is doing well   
  
for herself."  
  
She snorted humorously, then chuckled. "Not that,   
  
silly. I mean as a woman, how do you see me?"  
  
Scott looked at her in her lovely light green evening   
  
gown, dark brown hair with her green eyes and smiled. "I   
  
see a very lovely young woman. Why do you ask?"  
  
Calissa seemed to want to say something but instead   
  
shook her head. "It's stupid."  
  
"I somehow doubt that."  
  
"Okay, I will just come out and say it." She said,   
  
inhaling deeply before continuing. "I've had a huge crush   
  
on you since the first time I laid eyes on you five years   
  
ago."  
  
Scott blinked and for a few moments had no idea on how   
  
to react. She was indeed a beautiful young woman and he   
  
did like her but he had not expected this.  
  
"All that time I had wished that you would take notice   
  
of me." She continued, turning away so he would not see   
  
how red her face was. "You are very handsome, smart and   
  
fun to be around."  
  
"Calissa, I…" Scott began, but turned to see Venus   
  
standing just around a corner. From the calm look on her   
  
face she had heard what Calissa had just said.  
  
"Your wife is very lucky. She probably has no idea   
  
how much I envy her."  
  
"I do now." Venus said in an even tone as she stepped   
  
into view.  
  
When Calissa turned to see Venus standing there she   
  
looked as if she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.   
  
Covering her mouth with her hands she gasped in amazement   
  
before bowing her head.  
  
"Now not only do I feel like an idiot, I look like one   
  
as well." Calissa added in a soft voice. "I didn't…"  
  
"Do not be alarmed." Venus said, much to Scott's   
  
amazement and relief. "I cannot fault a woman for finding   
  
a man attractive, even if that man is my husband."  
  
Calissa looked up and seemed startled and surprised   
  
that Venus was not lecturing her on her actions. Instead   
  
Venus smiled and stood next to her husband.  
  
"When I saw you there I was waiting for you to beat me   
  
within an inch of my life." Calissa said, smiling softly.  
  
"Such a thing would be childish, I think." Scott   
  
said, looking at Venus for a moment. "I would never do   
  
anything to hurt her."  
  
Venus nodded, seeming impressed with what he had said.   
  
"I had a feeling you felt something for him. Most of the   
  
evening you spent either looking at him, or finding any   
  
excuse to talk to him." She added, chuckling softly.  
  
"Thank you for understanding my feelings." Calissa   
  
said, breathing easier. "I still care for him, but I would   
  
never try to sway him away from you."  
  
"I know." Venus replied, nodding. "I trust Scott   
  
with my very life and will do anything to protect him."   
  
She almost let slip the reason why she had the urge to   
  
protect him, but it would have sounded odd to Calissa.  
  
"You two look like you belong together." Calissa   
  
said, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "I don't know   
  
how I know this, but seeing you two together just feels   
  
right."  
  
Both Scott and Venus smiled at her observation, not   
  
daring to tell her the truth.  
  
"I think it is time we returned to the others." Scott   
  
said, taking Venus' arm in his before offering the other to   
  
Calissa. "Don't you think?"  
  
Calissa smiled warmly and slid her arm though his as   
  
they made their way back to the exhibition hall.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
